Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: The Darequel
by xxxHikari-Kuraixxx
Summary: There's a party at Kairi and Amai's mansion, and everyone's invited! But, too bad Kairi and Amai aren't very good party planners, because once everyone arrives, there's nothing to do. In the end, everyone settles to kill time by playing a "nice," "wholesome," "relaxing," game of Truth or Dare with a twist.[SEQUEL TO T, D, DD, K, T, or P. Summary of last story inside]
1. First Impressions

**ATTENTION: This section is for people who are new to the T, D, DD, K, T, or P series and don't know exactly what happened last story and don't feel like reading it, or for people who need a refresher of what happened. If you DID read it, and don't need a refresher, then you can go ahead and skip this section. Thank you :)**

Summary for first T, D, DD, K, T, or P:

_Everyone is bored while they are over Kairi and her red haired twin sister Amai's house. Just as soon as everyone is about to give up on ideas of what to do, Amai comes up with a game of Truth or Dare. But, this game has an extra twist._

Here are all of the characters from the last story and summary of what happened to them:

_**The Author**_**- Also called MiMi. The all-powerful author of this story whose sheer randomness and praised funniness was what made the last story. She is one of the main reasons why the following can and will happen: out of character-ness, fourth wall disintegration, and other senselessness. **_**Dared**_** to sing a song.**

_Amai_- (OC) Kairi's twin sister, except has really long hair that touches the floor and is braided into a ponytail. She never appeared in the real Kingdom Hearts series because she went to a mental facility/hypnotist because she was obsessed over a boy and almost killed him because he didn't like her back. Once released, Amai then began to obsess over Riku. _Double Dared_ to give Roxas a lap dance and run naked through Old Man Xehanort's house.

Kairi- Amai's twin sister. Has a deep, dark side to her and somewhat of a crazy gene that probably runs through her family. _Truth_—was asked, "What's going on between Amai and Riku?" _(You know, 'cause Amai ended up being obsessed with him and all.)_

Sora- Kairi's boyfriend since KH1. He started off the game with asking Hayner a very personal question (see Hayner). It turned out that he admitted to taking acting classes when he deceived Olette into changing his original dare of singing a karaoke song while stripping on a pole, to hitting Hayner (since he was the one who told Olette to make Sora do the original dare). _Dared_ to… I just told you!

Riku- He knows about Amai's obsession with him (see Amai), and would like to start off as friends with her instead of having her stalk him, like she has. He was confronted by Maleficent in the middle of the game after he kissed her and she kidnapped Sora and Roxas but they were saved by the KH crew. _Kissed_ Maleficent.

Vanitas- Also known as Vanitas The Bad-ass. Sora's twin brother. He is the author's favorite character and she had a small (more like huge) crush on him. But, once he revealed he also had a small thing for her, she said that she was already dating three people: ''Me," "Myself," and, "I." In the end, he was fed up with the Author's crazy antics and went off to make his own FanFiction, which no one ever read… _Dared_ to go to Radiant Garden's medicinal marijuana store and 'sniff around.'

Hayner- The first victim of the game. He answered his Truth at first falsely by saying that Seifer raped him, when really he was just a victim of Seifer's bullying. He eventually confessed to Olette about his feelings for her and later he convinced Olette to give Sora an embarrassing dare but she was deceived and turned the dare into hitting Hayner (see Sora). _Truth_: why aren't you and Seifer best friends anymore?

Olette- At first glance, a very sweet girl who won the heart of Hayner, but it turned out that she was really just faking it and has an odd side of her that nobody knows about. At first, she was going to dare Sora to strip on a pole while singing karaoke but then she was tricked by Sora to change his dare into hitting Hayner. _Dared_ to kiss Tidus.

Naminé- A not-so-innocent girl who (though she was not caught in the act) denied ever using marijuana, but no believes her because her lies were not even close to being good. She went on a date with Roxas (see Roxas) and partially helped get Roxas and Xion together (see Xion). _Truth, Dared, Double Dared, Kissed, Tell, AND Promised—"_What would you do to the cutest guy in the room for a Klondike Bar?" "Eat some of Tidus's special cuisine." "Let anyone, of your choice, draw on your stomach," & "Peel a banana without using your hands." "Kiss anyone of your choice." "Tell everyone 5 confessions about yourself." "Promise me [Selphie] that… at the end of this, we will be good friends."

Demyx- He had sort of a psychic ability in some parts of the story; it sort of helped him during his truth. He hasn't fully admitted to doing a suspicious drug like Naminé, but he also hasn't denied it unlike Naminé. _Truth_: what do you think of everyone in this room?

Roxas- Ventus' twin brother and cousin of Jesse McCartney. For a large point of the story, he was passed out because of the shocking truth of the answer to Axel's question answered in the first chapter of the story (see Axel). He also became unconscious once a jealous Xion hit him with a very heavy hacky sack to stop him from enjoying getting a lap dance that Amai (see Amai) was giving him. He started day dreaming about Amai but turned out to really like Xion when on a date with her and Naminé. _Dared_ to go on a date with Naminé and Xion.

Ventus- Roxas' twin brother and cousin of Jesse McCartney. Later in the game he fakes his death in order to keep his promise to Riku, with the help of Terra, Aqua, Fuu, and Tidus then posts the pic of "Little Roxie's" scared face on Facebook. He also ends up being Fuu's boyfriend after she answers her Truth (see Fuu). Once Aqua comes in later in the game, it is revealed that she had her first kiss with Ventus and that she thinks he is ''Sexy, hot, and delicious" among many other explicit adjectives not voiced out loud. _Promised _Riku to make sure something terrible happens to Ven's brother [Roxas]. (Hence the faked death.)

Xion- Roxas' girlfriend. She almost fought Naminé to the death to prove that she was better for Roxas than her. She also has a very fan-girl obsession with Roxas and Ventus' cousin, Jesse McCartney, just (if not worse) as bad as Amai's obsession with Riku. _Promised_ Kairi to help Kairi save Sora and Roxas from Maleficent.

Fuu- The silent and mysterious type. But though she is a woman of few words, she deeply cares about Ventus far more than words themselves can describe anyways. She becomes "Ven Ven's" girlfriend and fights off the KH fangirls who tried to get to him after Aqua's Truth (see Aqua). _Truth_: who do you like?

Tidus- (Keep in mind that he has the looks of his version from KH and not from FFX). He is a very airheaded boy who is very happy but doesn't know when he's said something too much. He also aided in Ventus' scheme to fake his death (see Ventus). Even though it seemed like he and Selphie were going to be together, but then it turned out that he liked the Gullwing Pixie, Yuna. _Promised _Pence that "…you [Tidus] will have a good career, have a nice family, two children, and a dog when you grow up."

Selphie- A girl, like Tidus, who also doesn't know when she's said too much—she's not exactly, as Tidus would say, the brightest crayon in the tree. In the last story, it seemed like she had a crush on Tidus but it turned out that she liked Pence instead, but he denied her for Maleficent (see Pence). _Truth and Dare_d: Who do you like? And to spin to get to next turn.

Pence- The most kind-hearted yet the least popular character in KH. Because of this, he has always been second on everyone's list. On Selphie's turn, we find out that she loves Pence but Pence declares that he loves Maleficent (see Selphie). On his own turn, he went into major kick-ass mode when asked his Truth, but that anger quickly turned into a nervous, crying break-down after Hayner calmed him down. _Truth_: why are you so fat?

Terra- He came later on in the game in order to help Ventus fake his death (see Ventus). He got really jealous of Ventus, though, when he found out about Aqua and how she had her first kiss with him and became all fangirl mode on Ven (see Aqua). _Kissed_ Aqua. (Then they had "dry sex" which lead to three filler chapters while the characters waited for them to stop.

Aqua- She came later in the game, along with Terra, in order to help Ventus fake his death (see Ventus). She found out that when she was at Naminé's (pre-story) Quinceañera, which was a masquerade, she kissed Ventus and began being very obsessed over Ventus over his uber smoothness and sexiness during the kiss at the party. Terra was very jealous of this, but Terra and Aqua made up by having make-up "dry sex." _Truth_: who did you have your first kiss with?

Axel- With his fiery personality and air headedness, he was a hot air balloon (okay, bad joke…). Even though throughout the whole story he had fantasies about Roxas, he ended being with Larxene after being a part of her dare (see Larxene). _Truth_: have you had any gay thoughts about anyone? (It turned out that he did… They were about Roxas.)

Larxene- A very mean B with an itch. She never really liked playing T, D, DD, K, T, or P and always wanted a chance to stop playing. But, the only part which she did enjoy was her dare. _Dared _to play a game called Too Hot with Axel.

* * *

**OKAY, NOW LET US BEGIN WITH THE PROGRAM**

* * *

"OPPAN GANGNAM STY-"

**No. Just no.**

"C'mon, Author! What do I have to do to be in the story? I've been trying to 'reinvent' myself so that you'll let my character in, but you still haven't even considered me! I've been Psy, Jesse McCartney, Will Smith, Vanitas, _**SpongeBob**_, and everything! Why won't you let me in?"

**Because nobody likes you, Wakka**.

"That's not true! I have plenty of fans, yah?" The islander replied in his thick accent. It's kinda funny how, even though Sora, Riku and Kairi had lived in Destiny Islands their whole lives, he was the only one who had the accent, while the rest of the group of kids got American teenage voices.

**Yeah, maybe in **_**Final Fantasy X**_** you have a few fans, but in Kingdom Hearts, you have less than Pence. And that's saying something.**

"Hey!" both Pence, who came out of no where, and Wakka said.

**Sorry, but sometimes the truth hurts.**

"*sniffle* It really does…" Sadness covered their faces like a veil.

**But, I must admit, you did do a pretty good Madonna earlier… **The Author trailed off.

"…But… I never did-"

**Anyways, guess what, Wakka!**

"What?"

**Guess~.**

Wakka sighed, but then suddenly got very happy. "Despite your previous denials of me, you're gonna let me be in the Sequel of the Truth or Dare game story, yah?!"

**Ha, no. But, like, one…two…three…** The author began counting on her fingers. **…ten…eleven… Eleven new characters are in this story! Awesome, yah?**

Wakka rolled his eyes at the Author using his accent. "Wait, but how will you keep track of a…one, two, three..." He also counted his fingers. "...twenty-seven, twenty-eight… twenty-nine person cast?"

**Uh...well, hehe, you see, I don't exactly know yet.** The Author scratched the back of her head. **But, anyways, let's get on with the story!**

"But-"

**Readers, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: The Darequel Chapter 1**_**—First Impressions**

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to come to a _fucking _slumber party," a voice said grumpily.

"This isn't a slumber party! It's just a little get-together at the Kairi and Amai's mansion at…night...And we're in…pajamas...and… Aw dammit! We ARE at a slumber party, aren't we? Xion lied to me!" another, more energetic, voice exclaimed.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure it won't be _that _bad. This place is amazing! And plus, it'll just be us, surrounded by girls dressed in shorts and tank-tops, having pillow fights… feathers everywhere… laughing… Drinking hot cocoa. Mmmm. Hot cocoa…" a different, more calm, voice trailed off.

"What the fuck ever. I don't wanna be here," the first voice snapped.

"Come on; don't even try to act like you aren't excited to see MiMi again," a teasing voice suddenly chimed in.

"(Sigh) Here we go with that shit again. Look, for the last fucking time: I DON'T like MiMi anymore. I'm done with her. Whatever 'feelings' I had for her are gone. Done. Over. That's it."

"You just keep telling yourself that, Vanitas The Denial-Ass," the energetic voice—Tidus—said.

"Fuck you," Vanitas replied.

"Okay, okay, guys. Calm down," Pence said in a calming tone. "We don't wanna already eat each other's throats out before everyone even gets here."

"Where IS everyone, anyways?" Sora, who was then finished with his fantasy about girls in skimpy pajamas (or maybe, hot cocoa), asked.

"I don't know..." Tidus tapped his chin. "Right now, it's only you, me, Pence, Hayner, and Vanitas here."

"Do we look blind to you, Tidus? Duh. We already know who's here," Vanitas said.

"I know, but **THEY** don't know that."

"Who?"

"**THEM.**"

"Tidus, no. We are NOT breaking the fourth wall this time. Just stick with the damn script!"

"What script-?"

Tidus was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Walking inside the front door was Kairi with Amai and 6 others with duffel bags in their hands, oooo-ing and awww-ing at the wonderful sight of the mansion. The boys came down the large stair-case from the second floor at the sound of Kairi and Amai's arrival.

"Why are you guys already here?" Amai asked.

The room went silent for a moment. Sora eventually spoke up. "We told the security guards who we were and-"

"Who _the fuck_ are these people?" Vanitas then interrupted.

The atmosphere instantly changed. It was intense.

Amai narrowed her eyes and glared at Vanitas for his rudeness. "Well, Vanitas. If you must know, these are a few friends of mine and MiMi's… Do you guys want to introduce yourse-?"

"-Wait, wait, wait. Since when were you and MiMi ever _friends_?" Vanitas asked.

Amai shook her head. "_Anyways_. Dawn? Maybe you should go first."

"Uhm...sure!" the woman with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's agreed. Her eyes were large and slightly hazel, but had other colors ranging from green to light brown on their edges. "My name is Dawn. Nice to finally meet you, Vanitas!" She put her hand out to him, trying to be friendly, hoping to maybe get on his good-side. But he just looked at it. Not accepting it.

"What do you mean 'finally meet you'? I don't know you. And I've never heard of any 'Dawn'." He glared at her.

She slowly retracted her hand back. "Uhm, okay. Never mind then." She almost laughed, trying not to sound intimidated.

"Jeez. Who shit in your cereal this morning, Vanitas?" Amai asked.

"He's just being grumpy 'cause he has to be here, is all," Tidus said to Amai then turned towards Dawn. "Even though I don't know you, I like you already!"

She was a little surprised at his straight-forwardness. "Well… thanks, I guess!"

"You're welcome, Dawn-Dawn. My name is Tidus!"

"Dawn-Dawn?" she asked.

"Yup. That's gonna be your nickname from now on."

"Uh, well, I don't really know about that…-"

"-Hm. You look… older than us. How old are you anyways?"

"Oh. Well I'm-"

"SO," Vanitas interrupted loudly, "while those two have their _little_ conversation, tell me who the rest of you people are. Come on people, speak up," he urged, "Don't be shy. I only bite. Hard."

"Stop being a jerk, Vanitas. You barely even know them and you're giving them a hard time!" Amai said.

"It's _because_ I barely know them that I'm giving them a hard time." He started to look at the rest of the group. Everyone was bunched up, not saying a word, not sure of what to say. Vanitas looked at a girl wearing glasses which covered her brown eyes and had curly brunette hair with blonde streaks mixed in.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Me?" The girl pointed to herself.

"Obviously."

She blinked. "My name is Angie… Or Bonnie, if you want."

"Well, which one is it? Angie or Bonnie?"

Angie shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Whichever you want."

Vanitas narrowed his eyes a bit. "How old are you, kid?"

"14," she answered simply.

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging out with us?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Hm… Interesting girl." He stared at her for a moment, analyzing her. Then he leaned forward, like he was challenging the girl. "You think you can handle us? Huh, _Freshman_?"

She also leaned forward, eyeing him. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

"Good. Now get back in line," he ordered. Angie frowned then slowly stepped backward.

"…Why do I get the feeling that Vanitas is gonna be giving us trouble all night?" a girl with long (but not as long as Amai's; her hair is LONG long…yeah, anyways), midnight blue hair and light blue eyes asked.

"Don't worry, once MiMi gets here, he'll soften up-" Amai said, but Vanitas lifted his hand up to stop her from getting out another word.

"Aannnd, who are you?" he asked with a little attitude.

"Jazz," she answered.

"Huh._ Jazz_. Never really did like that kind of music. It's…" He tried to find the right word.

"Vanitas, leave her alone," Amai started.

"No. Go ahead and let him finish." Jazz crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd like to hear what he has to say."

"Oh~?" Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we being sassy? How old are you?"

"13."

"(sigh) Another young-one. Do kids travel in packs or something?"

"No…"

"Well then why are there so many of you?" he asked.

"What do you mean...?"

"Like this girl right here." He pointed at a girl with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes. "How old are you?"

"16," she answered. "My name is Katrina. You know, like the hurricane? Well, except for the whole _mass destruction_ part-"

"Stop talking," Vanitas shut her down, rubbing his forehead.

"O...o-okay," she said timidly and stepped backward.

"Name," Vanitas then said plainly, starting to get irritated by everyone here at the moment, looking at a girl with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair with a bang that covers the right side of her face and same colored eyes.

"Xenj," she said also said in a plain tone.

"Age."

"16."

"Hmm. You seem mature enough. Thank God, I thought I was going to have to babysit the whole time."

"Ha! You babysitting, that's funny-"

"Shut up, Sora." Vanitas rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked at the last person in line, the only boy in the bunch. He had jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora. "Name?"

"I'm Sai," he answered.

"Sai. Where have I heard that name before...?" Vanitas wondered. He tapped his chin, then suddenly his face became emotionless. "You're not that character from that shitty Naruto animé, are you?"

"Hey!" an unknown voice said while gasping as it walked through the front door. "I happen to watch that 'shitty' animé."

Vanitas' body froze and went into a comatose state when hearing the voice. He gulped slightly, then turned towards the front door. "Hika...hi... MiMi...?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the Author said.

(Cue cheesy sitcom applause and whistling)

She looked around the room and saw all of the people already here. "Why are guys guys already here? Kairi, I thought we were supposed to set up before they got here."

"Wait, no. The real question is: why aren't you using bold-faced letters when you're the author of this story?" Pence asked.

"_Because_ I needed to make a dramatic entrance! And everyone would know who I am if I would've used bold letters. Duh."

"So… write now, are you a character or the Author?" Kairi asked.

"Character."

"Then who's typing the story?"

"The Narrator."

"Then who's narrating?"

"I am," I said.

"Wait… What?"

"This story is already going into one of those illogical loopholes that make no sense." Sora sighed.

**So?**

"See what I mean?"

"Ugh, AND the fourth wall is going away again. Damn. I thought we'd at least make it through the first chapter before we go through this craziness," Amai said

"Well, technically, it does make sense since the Author did say that she was in a relationship with herself in the last T, D, DD, K, T, or P; so, that means there are three of her," said another unknown voice as figure mysteriously walked in to the mansion's front door. "But… There within itself is an illogical loophole." The figure shrugged. "Eh, but I digress."

**Joshua? Is that you…?**

Just then, Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and Neku (from The World Ends with You) walked in and—

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," another suspicious voice echoed as its figure walked into the mansion said. "What is this? They aren't even _Kingdom Hearts_ characters. Why are these people here?"

"Larxene, c'mon, don't be mean. They w_ere_ in KH3D-"

"And what about _these _people?" Larxene walked over to Amai and MiMi's friends and pointed to them. "They aren't even characters in a_ game_? What are you, _real_ people?"

"Uh, actually… yeah, we are."

"Ugh. Real is so overrated."

**Hey! I'm real!**

"Blah blah blah." Larxene yawned with boredom. "Axel, tell me why I'm even here again? You know I don't like these people."

"That's also what I'm wondering," Neku said. "Shiki, you know I don't _get_ people at all."

"Neku… You need to learn to try new things. If you keep yourself locked up, mad at the world for nothing in particular, or standing in the middle of the street telling people to 'Go the hell away,' then you won't truly be able to enjoy life! And plus, we're here because we were invited. We can't just leave now!"

"Yo, yo, yo! She's right, yo!" Beat said. He then started to beat box and began rapping, "The party ain't even started yet. We ain't just gonna up and jet. Not at least until I see my ride or die homie Olette! Yo, yo, yo, my ride or die hom-"

"Beat, shut up," Rhyme interrupted, then turned towards the group of people who all had confused looks on their faces. Well, all except the Author who suspiciously had a slight smile on her face and was trying to hold back her laughter.

Larxene gave said boy an irritated glare. _Was… Was he trying to be Black? _she thought_. But… he's Asian, right? So… he's an Asian dude, dressed like a White dude, failing at being a Black dude._ "Hmmm. This party may be more interesting than I thought then," she said out loud.

Beat stopped his rapping and put his hands behind his head. "Olette, man. Me and her used to go WAY back—I'm talkin' back when we was just lil' kids at school spittin' rhymes on the playground, and nobody'd fuck with us. Man, I don't care what _nobody_ says Olette's my ni-"

"-_Ahem_. Sorry," Rhyme excused, "he's uh… Actually, I honestly don't know what's wrong with him…"

Neku huffed and walked over to a chair and sat down. "Whatever. I have a bad feeling about this though. And you know that when I get a bad feeling, something bad usually happens."

"But, I mean… It's just a little get-together though. What bad could happen when people are just getting together as friends?"

The KH crew, and the Author and her friends, bursted out in a roaring laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Rhyme asked.

**Oh, TWEWY characters, you're so naïve. **The Author tsked. **Soon you'll learn.**

A wicked smile stretched across her face.

**Mwuahaha… **she started softly. **Mwuahaha! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA- *cough* *cough* **The Author started to choke on the own air she breathed in.

* * *

**Aaaand here's a penguin {\(^.^)/}**

**Now that we've got that out of way…**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter in our new journey!**

**Okay, so, as you can see, we've got lots and lots more characters in this story.**

**Why?**

**For more Truths, Dares, Doubles Dares, blurbidy bleh blah blah blahs, of course!**

**And so, since the first semester to my Freshman year is **_**officially**_** over (my last final was today, Wednesday, December 19, 2012), I'm celebrating with starting this new, weekly-updated story! Oh, yes! So unless some type of detrimental and catastrophic event happens *cough cough* likeonthe21st *cough* (though I doubt it will), this will be updated next week maybe before I go visit my dad's side of the family in a different state on Christmas... Or maybe after. Or during.**

**Yeah, but anyways, did I do okay for a first chapter? **

**Yes?**

**No?**

…**No?**

**First chapters were never my strong suit…**

_**(And for characters who have OCs in the story: Tricked ya, didn't I? The final question was just another personality test! ;D Oh yeah, 'cause I'm just tight like that. Haha. And don't be afraid to tell me if I messed up and made you OOC! PM me, or review and give me a few pointers on how I should make your character in future chapters.)**_

**Oh yeah, and I got one part of this chapter from this video on YouTube by **_**pandoraherself**_**.**

**The game will start next chapter! It's not too late to suggest anything for any character to do (though the only TWEWY characters that will be playing the game are the ones mentioned)!**

**Now, to conclude this long and drawn out A/N (sorry for that… I think I always do this for new chapter stories I make…):**

**Thank you everyone for reading. I'd usually take this time to ask you to review and everything, but just go ahead and do whatever you feel like! But, of course, if you do decide to respond to this story, I would be very appreciative!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**

_**Credit for OC cast**_

**OmegaStarShooter14**** as: **_Angie_**  
****PrincessWarrior3**** as: **_Jazz_**  
****Starlol9**** as: **_Katrina_**  
****ascendingDeath**** as: **_Sai_**  
****Jenny -Xenj- Harris**** as: **_Xenj_**  
****SapphireDragonFly**** as: **_Dawn_


	2. Let The Games Begin More or Less

**OC Guide:**

**I know it may be difficult to be familiar with new characters, so I'm gonna put this guide with a brief description of every OC at the beginning of each chapter so that you readers will know which character is which.**

**Angie/Bonnie- Age 14. Girl wearing glasses and has brown eyes and curly brunette hair with blonde streaks.**

**Jazz- Age 13. Girl with long, midnight blue hair and light blue eyes.**

**Katrina- Age 16.****Girl with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes.**

**Sai- Age 16. Only boy; has jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora.**

**Xenj- Age 16.****Girl with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair with a bang on right side and brown eyes.**

**Dawn- Age… ? (Oh nos! We never found out, kupos). Girl with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's, and **_**very**_** descriptive eyes.**

* * *

_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: The Dairy Queen… Er, I mean Darequel Chapter 2**_**—Let The Games Begin... More or Less**

Last time on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: The DQ/Dairy Queen

_"Yo, yo, yo! She's right, yo!" Beat said. He then started to beat box and began rapping, "The party ain't even started yet. We ain't just gonna up and jet. Not at least until I see my ride or die homie Olette! Yo, yo, yo, my ride or die hom-"_

_"Beat, shut up," Rhyme interrupted, then turned towards the group of people who all had confused looks on their faces. Well, all except the Author who suspiciously had a slight smile on her face and was trying to hold back her laughter._

_Larxene gave said boy an irritated glare. __Was… Was he trying to be Black? __she thought__. But… he's Asian, right? So… he's an Asian dude, dressed like a White dude, failing at being a Black dude.__ "Hmmm. This party may be more interesting than I thought then," she said out loud._

_Beat stopped his rapping and put his hands behind his head. "Olette, man. Me and her used to go WAY back—I'm talkin' back when we was just lil' kids at school spittin' rhymes on the playground, and nobody'd fuck with us. Man, I don't care what __nobody__ says Olette's my ni-"_

_"-__Ahem__. Sorry," Rhyme excused, "he's uh… Actually, I honestly don't know what's wrong with him…"_

_Neku huffed and walked over to a chair and sat down. "Whatever. I have a bad feeling about this though. And you know that when I get a bad feeling, something bad usually happens."_

_"But, I mean… It's just a little get-together though. What bad could happen when people are just getting together as friends?"_

_The KH crew, and the Author and her friends, bursted out in a roaring laughter._

_"What? What's so funny?" Rhyme asked._

_**Oh, TWEWY characters, you're so naïve. **__The Author tsked. __**Soon you'll learn.**_

_A wicked smile stretched across her face._

_**Mwuahaha… **__she started softly. __**Mwuahaha! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA- *cough* *cough* **__The Author started to choke on the own air she breathed in._

"So… Now what?" Axel asked as soon as the Author finished with choking.

"Well, I didn't know all you guys would be here so early. And uh… I kind of-maybe-sorta forgot to plan exactly what we're gonna actually do at this slumber party," Kairi said with shame.

Amai raised her hand guiltily. "Me… Me too."

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Bwaaaah!" Beat added.

Everyone looked at Beat, again, with a confused glare.

"What— what was that?" Jazz asked, voicing what everyone else was most likely thinking.

"That, my dear, was Daisukenojo Bito's idiosyncrasy—a small quirk of his; what he does when he's surprised. But it's a rather odd one if you ask me," Joshua answered.

"Bwaaaah! What'd I tell you about using _that_ name, Josh?" Beat replied

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell rang. Just in case you couldn't tell by the whole onomatopoeia thing I just did. _**(A/N: Onomatopoeia is a VERY long word XC.)**_

"Finally! Somebody with the common courtesy to ring the damn bell and wait for someone to answer without just _barging in_," Kairi said.

Suddenly, Roxas and Xion barge in without waiting for Kairi to open the door.

"Looks like I spoke too soon…" she mumbled.

"Sorry for being so _fashionably late_," Xion excused in a voice that sounded 10 years older than her own. She took off her large faux fur coat **(A/N: Real fur kills trees! …I mean animals)** and put it in Kairi's hands. "Oh, the weather this evening is absolutely dreadful. Roxas, remind me to never come to this awful city again. Oh, hello darlings!" Xion began to walk up to everyone and gave them hugs and kisses on each cheek.

"Roxas, why is Xion acting so weird?" Kairi asked after Xion greeted her.

Roxas rolled his eyes and gave out an exasperated sigh. "It's a long story…"

Kairi gave a knowing look. "Flashback time?"

He nodded. "Flashback time."

_**~ FLASHBACK! ~**_

_**After everyone left Kairi and Amai's house last story, I saw that I had a missed call from Jesse and one new voicemail.**_

"**Hey, Roxie!" **_**I heard over the phone**_**. "I just wanted to tell you that I had an AMAZING time with Xion tonight at the movie premiere, you know, until she ran out of the building crying and screaming bloody murder for some reason…" **_**I almost laughed at that.**_

"_**Hey, who's that on the phone?" Xion asked as we began walking to her house.**_

_**Having a girlfriend is so much trouble. I can't even go two seconds without her asking a question about who I'm with, where I am, or who I'm talking to! "Uhhh… It's… It's…" I didn't want to tell her who it was, but I couldn't lie to her or else she might've held it against me for the rest of my never-ending life. "…It's…my cousin…"**_

"_**You mean Jesse?!" She started to squeal. Where were those damn gloomy pills when you needed 'em?**_

"_**You know what, Xion? Jesse McCartney is not my ONLY cousin. Sheesh!" I started to through a bitch fit by walking faster, getting red with anger, balling my fists—you know, all that good stuff that Vanitas did when he left during the last T, D, DD, K, T, or P. I figured, if I made **_**her**_** seem like the bad person, she couldn't hold me accountable for lying or anything. "Xion, I swear, sometimes I think you only want me for my cousin!"**_

"_**Oh, Roxie… I do."**_

"_**MY NAME IS NOT ROXIE!" I screamed. I was actually kind of mad at her telling me that. But then I realized that it was just her inner fangirl speaking. After all, she did like me before she knew I was cousins with that failed abortio**_**- **_**I mean that singer… "You know what? If you love **_**Jesse McCartney**_** so much, then why don't you go and have a baby with him or something," I spat.**_

"_**Okay!"**_

_**The next thing I knew, she was gone.**_

_**~ END FLASHBACK! ~**_

"So… Xion's with Jesse McCartney now?" Kairi asked.

"No- of course not. Why do you think I arrived here with her?"

"What happened when she left then?"

"It turned out that she got on a plane to Jesse's house in [CITY NAME OMITTED…you stalkers] and snuck inside there when he was sleep and tried to rape him screaming, 'IF YOU LIKE IT THEN HURRY UP AND PUT A RING ON IT! C'MON I WANNA BE YOUR BABY MAMA'. But she didn't get too far since his guards caught her because they heard her screaming. But, apparently, Xion's a great liar because now she's Jesse's manager…"

"You're lying."

"I kid you not," Roxas said seriously. "I swear on Ventus' fake death that that is what happened."

"Wow." Kairi was speechless. She now saw her best-friend-who-turned-into-enemy-then-was-friend-again-but-still-a-person-who-was-next-on-Kairi's-list in a different light. She was a, dare she say… _EVIL MASTERMIND_.

Roxas continued, "She came back to me eventually to gloat about her new employment but instead we ended up arguing then had vicious, wild monkey hate sex all throughout the night… Okay, that part I was lying about. We only had normal sex." Roxas smiled in a perverted way.

Kairi hit him in his arm.

Roxas rubbed his arm and laughed. "Haha yeah but anyways, she started hanging out with filthy rich people and after that her whole personality changed. Now she's like… that."

Xion already had Pence fanning her with a palm leaf and was barking orders at Tidus to give her odd French snacks that he couldn't pronounce.

Roxas shook his head and began walking over to Xion. "(sigh) Xion, don't make our friends do menial tasks that butlers would do."

Xion scoffed and let Pence and Tidus stop working.

"Hey, where's Ventus?" Angie asked Roxas.

"Not just Ventus, but everyone else!" Sora added. "I know you guys didn't plan anything to do at this party, but at least when everyone's here we'll think of something."

"Wait, there's more people coming?" Rhyme asked.

"Yeah, in fact, there's 9 more people who still aren't here yet."

"It seems like an awful large amount people at a slumber party, don't you think? Back in Shibuya, we never had slumber parties this big. How will anyone go to sleep with such a big group of people?"

"Silly Rhyme, Trix are for kids! Mmm… Trix…"

It was Rhyme's turn to look at everyone in a confused way.

"We don't know what's wrong with him either," Vanitas, who now has had his first line in a long time, said. "We think his brain got damaged from the concussion he got last story."

**Well… If you guys would like, I could poof everyone here.**

"Well it _would_ speed up the process and save the readers from more flashbacks and drawn out introductions," Vanitas replied.

**Uhmm… Okay…**

POOF!

Just then, (wooh, this is gonna be a mouthful) Demyx, Naminé, Ventus, Fuu, Selphie, Riku, Terra, Aqua, and Olette poofed into the middle of the living room/front room area.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN? WHERE AM I?" Riku shouted, looking around frantically. He saw that everyone was in the mansion that he was invited to for a party. He then noticed a cold breeze in his *ahem*… _area_. "I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A DAMN SHOWER!"

**AAAHHH!** The Author's face flushed and she hurried and poofed Riku a towel to wrap around himself. **Just put **_**it**_** away, will you?**

Amai was on the verge of glomping Riku, but Kairi ended holding her back. "I suggest you do it if you cherish your life," she said.

"THEY CAN'T KEEP OUR LOVE APART FOREVER, RIKU. I WON'T LET THEM!" Amai said.

Riku sighed and put the towel on his waste. His thick, glistening muscles still dripping with steaming water. Mmmmm… Thick, glistening muscles still dripping with steaming with water…

**HEY! I'm right here, you know. We're still together, remember?**

Oh, don't give me that. And don't act so innocent! If I recall correctly, you were ALL OVER Vanitas last story.

**I know that! But I gave him up for you! For **_**US**_**.**

Uhh… yeah, about that…

…**What? What about it?**

There's no more "us."

**Wha…? But… But…**

I'm sorry, Hikari-Kurai.

**(Gasp!) You used my **_**penname?**_** *sniffle* There's someone else, isn't there? It's not just Riku, is it?**

Uh… yeah, there is.

**Is it Myself?**

…uhh…

**Un. Be. Lie. Va. Ble! I KNEW YOU WERE FUCKING MYSELF THE WHOLE TIME! HOW COULD YOU? AFTER ALL WE'VE **_**BEEN THROUGH**_**?**

I know. It was wrong. I'm sor-

**Are you fucking Me too? And what about I? Did you cheat on me with**_** them **_**too?**

I said I'm-

**14 years of sticking together, through thick and thin, through sickness and health, even when other people broke our hearts until we eventually made the "Forever Alone Pact". I can't believe this! You guys betrayed me. *sniffle* Why don't you guys just go? Go and have a big giant **_**threesome**_** and leave me the hell out of it.**

Now, Hikari-Kurai, you know I can't do that.

**And why not?**

"Because it makes absolutely no sense," Sai said.

_No_, because I still have to narrate, is all.

"I am so confused…" Shiki rubbed her forehead.

_**~Meanwhile…~**_

Hayner's eyes lit up when he saw Olette. "Olette! You're here. Oh, babe, you don't know how much I missed-"

"Is that… Is that who I think it is?" Olette said, interrupting Hayner. She smiled widely at the sight of her best friend since elementary school. "Oh shit, it's my home skillet biscuit! Beat!"

Hayner gasped at the rudeness of Olette interrupting him.

"Oh…" Neku started.

"Aw, damn, homie, where you been at? I ain't seen you since that crazy ass night in Vegas!" Olette smiled and walked over towards Beat, dropping her bag of clothes.

"My God…" Neku finished.

"Olette! Shit, I was _just_ talkin' 'bout you. I was wonderin' when you were gonna decide to show your ass the hell up in here."

_There's two of them… _Neku thought. _There are two of them… Two loud-mouthed, hot-headed, wannabes. I seriously though Beat was lying about Olette. Oh man…_

"Psh, you know I wouldn't miss a party for _nothin'_. Especially if my homie's here!" Olette yelled. "Aye, you keepin' ya pimp hand strong?"

"Aye, aye, look at me. Okay? Aye, what'd I do? You know what I did. Okay? Aye, lemme tell you somethin'. I put that key in that door and I locked that muthafucka, didn't I? Aye, aye, look at my eyes—roll 'em!"

Even Olette was confused now. "What?"

"Er… I mean, you know it. I got all these hoes blowin' up my phone textin' me tellin' me they want the D."

Olette smiled now understanding what Beat was saying. "Man, I knew you was still in the game!"

"Aye, you know I got some new rhymes-"

"NO!" Neku, Shiki, and Rhyme yelled. "DON'T. Your raps are terrible, Beat."

"Man… Why y'all gotta be playa hatin', though?" Beat bent down with his head hanging low.

"Beat, don't listen to them hoes," Olette reassured him. "Aye, just remember, haters make you famous, iight?"

"Yeah, I hear you…"

"Uhhhm… Olette?" Hayner said. "Um… *ahem* Are you… Are you feeling alright? I've, uhh, never seen you act this way before."

"Shit, Hayner, don't act all surprised. You knew you saw this coming," Olette replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah… I kind of did."

_**~Also Meanwhile…~**_

"Naminé," Demyx whispered, eyeing the Author and Amai's friends, "who are those people? And why do they keep looking everyone in amazement?"

"I don't know… But, they look kind of different from us…" Naminé replied.

"You think they're Heartless?"

"No… They aren't monsters… Just different."

"I kind of… I kind of want to _touch_ them, you know? Just to see how they react."

"Me too."

"Let's go," Demyx mouthed so that no one would hear him.

Naminé nodded and grabbed Demyx's hand. They both walked over to the suspicious people with absolute stealth. Once they got to them, Demyx and Naminé were standing behind them. The first person they decided to touch was the tallest one: Dawn. Naminé leaned in to touch her but lost her footing and almost fell on Dawn, but luckily Demyx caught her.

"Naminé," he whispered, "be careful! You don't want them to catch-"

**Uhh… Demyx? Naminé? What are you guys doing? **the now calmed down author asked. (She gets over things really quickly.)

"We were just… uh…" Naminé tried to think of an excuse. "Getting high?"

**Naminé, don't lie to me. I know all about your rehab. If you were really doing drugs I would have to call your PO. (A/N: PO is short for Probation Officer)**

"Okay, Naminé was lying!" Demyx said quickly to avoid having to bail Naminé out of jail again. "We were just curious about… _those_ people, and who they are, and why they look so different."

**Oh! Those people, sorry, I forgot to introduce you guys. Hey**, she called everyone who hadn't been acquainted with the newbies earlier's attention, **this is Angie, Sai, Katrina, Dawn, Jazz, and Xenj. They're a few friends of mine and Amai's.**

"Oh, hello."

"Hi!"

"Whaddup."

"Marvelous to have made an acquaintance with you, dears."

Everyone greeted them.

"Okay… So, not that I want to ruin this whole little 'reunion' or anything, but… What are we even doing here now?" Larxene asked. "Kairi and Amai didn't plan anything to do here, so… Now what?"

"Game," Fuu suggested. "Truth or Dare game. Worked last time."

"Yeah, it did kill a lot of time last time we were all together like this, didn't it?" Ventus said. "Oh, the memories…"

_**~Ah… Reminisce Time… ~**_

_"In the third grade… I was spending the night at Seifer's house and…"_

_AND!_

_"…..he….raped…me…" Hayner barely managed to squeeze those words out._

_Everyone had the same look on their face; O.O  
Even Amai came out of her fantasy when she heard those words. Then she realized that she just came out of another day-dream._

_Axel saw the bottle and then thought, __Awww man… I wanted to be Roxy's victim… (Sigh) I guess I'll have to deal with being Hayner's…_

_**(A/N: I think I'll play with them for a while…)**_

_"Are you God? !" Larxene asked, "Oh shit! It's the second coming!" Larxene got onto her knees, "Look, I don't like you and you obviously don't like me… so let's make a deal!"_

_The author cleared her throat and deepened her voice. __**NO! I AIN'T GOD! I'M THE GHOST OF… MR. T!**_

_**(A/N: Really? Mr. T? What was I thinking…?)**_

_"Mr. … T…?" Selphie said, "But… he's not dead."_

_**DID I ASK YOU IF I WAS DEAD?**_

_"N-no sir!"_

_**DID I **__**IMPLY**__** THAT I WAS DEAD?**_

_"W-well yes…"_

_**WHAT'D YOU SAY?**_

_"Yes…"_

_**I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SAY IT WIT' YO CHEST!**_

_"YES!"_

_**ALL RIGHT! NOW THE WE ON THE SAME PAGE, LETS GET OVER TO THAT MOUNTAIN!**_

_"H-HAI… T-Sama!"_

_Now with motivational speaker, Mr. T, on their side, they all went on the treacherous journey to Castle Oblivion. Ventus dragged Roxas (since he was still fainted)._

_"Oh man, dude. I just had the most wonderful fucking idea… IN THE WORLD. Ok! Ok! Ok! Wait, dude, hear me out. You know how they have chocolate milk, right? And how they have chocolate yogurt, right?" Vanitas said getting excited. "What if… listen! Listen! What if… they made… Chocolate Cheese! Right?" Vanitas said as if the plant were agreeing with him. "Man we would be like so fucking rich if we invented that! Dude, I know this corner out in Radiant Garden where we could, like, sell it and make, like, trillions of dollars! We could call it __Bob & Vanitas' Chocolate Cheese__!"_

"_No one plays Sora, bitch."_

_**Xion leaned in closer to my face so that she could listen in to our conversation. Our chests were touching. She was so close! How wasn't she bothered by this?**_

_"Okay boys and girls," Amai started to announce, "Kairi's going to tell you a very special story filled with action, adventure, drama, fantasy… and even a little romance." She paused for a moment to build up suspense. "Kairi is going to tell you: The Story of the Pillsbury Dough Boy."_

_"Wait… the Pillsbury Dough Boy has a story?" Demyx asked._

_"Of course he does! It's one of the most well-known stories in the Land of Kairi & Amai," Amai said then Kairi began to tell the story._

_**-3 Minutes Later-**_

_"…And that's how Barrack Obama and Michael Phelps ended the Russian Revolution."_

_"__**STRIPPERS!" Selphie blurted out as we brainstormed for ideas.**_

_"__**No, Selphie. No strippers," Naminé said.**_

"…_my first Truth for you is, what would you do to the cutest guy in this room…"_

_"?"_

_"…for a Klondike Bar?"_

"_By Sexy Beast's Twin!"_

_"Wait… isn't this your house?" Sora asked Kairi after Amai already left._

_"No."_

_"Then… whose house have we been in this whole time?!"_

_"Beats me. Come on, let's go." Kairi said and walked out._

_"I'm starting to wonder which one of those twins actually needs medication." Sora shook his head._

_"__**RRRIKUUUUUUUUU**__-__**KUN**__! ! !" Sora heard someone outside, then heard a car-alarm go off and a window break._

_"Oh. Nevermind. It's definitely Amai." Sora walked out of the house, and turned off the lights. "Well, I guess this is… Goodbye." Sora's voice started to break, he balled his fist and put it next to his mouth. "I told myself that I wouldn't cry. *sniffle*."_

_He walked out of the house… Forever._

_**~End, Ah… Reminisce Time…~**_

"Good times, good times…" Ventus said wistfully. "You know what? I DO think we should play it again! Who's with me?!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"LET'S DO IT!"

"Wait, what?" Neku said.

"Yeah… What? What Truth or Dare game?" Shiki asked.

"(sigh) You'll see…" Larxene replied.

* * *

"Who's gonna start it?" Aqua asked.

"I dunno… since Fuu suggested it this time, maybe she should go," Terra suggested.

"Good idea," Ventus said. "I'll get a bottle."

Everyone gathered into a circle while waiting for Ventus to get the bottle.

Once he got back, he handed the bottle to Fuu.

"Promise," she said, and walked to the middle of the circle.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Aqua

"Me already? (sigh) Okay, what do I have to promise you, Fuu?"

"Hmmm…" Fuu thought for a while. Then, she got an amazing idea for a Promise. "Aqua, promise you won't be all fangirl-y over Ventus, okay? Stick with your own boyfriend."

"Aw… Can't I just have one lick?" Aqua pouted.

"What? NO!" Terra and Ventus yelled.

"Venny, Terra, Fuu _pleeeeaase_?" Aqua pleaded.

"NO."

"But-"

"NO. AND THAT'S FINAL," Fuu concluded.

"Ugh, fine. You guys are no fun, though…" Aqua sighed and went into the middle of the circle. "The start of this game was lame. We need some more flare. I'll do a Double Dare."

Everyone looked at Aqua then to Beat and Olette once they noticed the rhymes in her sentences and hint of rhythm when she spoke.

"Hey, don't look at us. We just have that kind of effect on people. Na I'm sayin', Beat?" Olette said and nudged Beat.

Aqua giggled then spun the bottle.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Riku

"Ew, well, for one, Riku, put some clothes on!" Aqua shrieked.

"Is that my dare or just a favor you ask?"

"Whichever one will get you to put them on faster."

"Dare it is. Author, if you don't mind…" he urged the Author.

**What's the magic word~?**

"Please?"

**Nope, it's chocolate cheese!**

"But, that's two words-"

**Eh, close enough!**

POOF!

Now Riku was fully clothed.

"Good. Now, since I guess apparently that that was your first dare, your next dare is to…" Aqua thought for a while. She needed to do something that would make that image of naked Riku get out of her mind. _Hmmm_, she thought. _(Gasp!) I now know what I must Dare him to do!_ "Cross dress! Yeah! Cross dress, Riku! Your hair's long enough to pull it off!"

If only Riku had a drink to do a spit take. "_**What?!**_"

Aqua felt so empowered at this moment. "Did I stutter?"

Riku's face turned very red from either embarrassment or rage. It's kind of hard to tell, maybe it's both.

"It seems like these people have some deep, dark issues that not even a psychiatrist could help," Neku said to Shiki.

"Neku's right. I can tell these foos is straight trippin', yo! They way messed up in the head," Beat commented.

"Oh, you guys have no idea… Believe me, I read the last story," Xenj said.

"He speaks the truth. I may be the _only_ civilized person here," Xion said.

* * *

**Long chapter is **_**long**_**.**

**Well, as I promised last week, here you are! Just think of this as a small gift (not necessarily a Christmas gift) of my gratitude for my reviewers!**

**The response to this was HUGE. I'm not exaggerating. I thought I'd get the same response as last time when I started the first T, D, DD, K, T, or P; but this is the most reviews I've ever received on a first chapter. Thank you guys so much!**

**You're so fucking [BLEEPING] awesome! (Wait, I think I did that wrong…)**

**Starlol9****: No worries :) And don't feel embarrassed for how you answered the question! That was the point of the test! To see you how you'd react under pressure.**

**musicbox****: Thank you! I'm so happy to see that you enjoyed it!**

**ascendingDeath****: Thanks! I don't know if Phez will show yet. He might! But I just don't know… Part of being random is being spontaneous!**

**OmegaStarShooter14****: You did stand up to him! (I made that part because you said you'd never back down from anything.) And, you really think I should keep the A/Ns? It's just that I feel like I'm talking too much at times…**

**LightXDarknessKH****: I'm sorry, I would, and I wish you would've told me earlier, but I can't add your OC. I'm already really stretching it with this many characters. But I hope that you will still enjoy the story though!**

**Omega02x****: I can just **_**feel**_** the intense excitement in your review, lol. I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**LongStoryBro****: Best story ever? Well, thank you! And you, sir/ma'am, are very random. ^^**

**PrincessWarrior3****: I am so happy that I'm making people happy! And I'm also glad that you were in character. I was afraid that you wouldn't be… :( And thank you!**

**AngelicWinds****: Thanks! And yesh, the fourth wall is gone again… XD**

**SapphireDragonFly****: You know, your comment, "This is what the world come to. GANGNAM STYLE," sorta creeped me out on the 21****st**** because it reached 1 billion views that day and conspiracystuffandeverything … BUT, anyways, I remember that you mentioned that your hair was different before, but then I just stuck with the description you gave me earlier because I was being lazy ^^". And thank you! And… yeah, about the Me, Myself, and I thing… Looks like you can trust no one these days. Oh, yeah, and Xenj is pronounced Zen-jay. Thank you for you beautifully long review!**

**Guest/Anonymous****: Thank you!**

**The OCs didn't talk very much this chapter. Sorry! Next time I'll try to get even dialogue among characters.**

**Aannnd, you know what I just realized? In reality, I'm basically the same age as Angie and Jazz. Which is so weird since Vanitas treated me like I'm his age instead of harassing me like he did Angie and Jazz O.o**

**Anyways, now I shall go help my cousins cook! Mmmm… food…**

**Stay strong, Fireflies. Stay strong.**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**

**_Credit for OC cast_  
**

******OmegaStarShooter14**** as: **_Angie_******  
****PrincessWarrior3**** as: **_Jazz_******  
****Starlol9**** as: **_Katrina_******  
****ascendingDeath**** as: **_Sai_******  
****Jenny -Xenj- Harris**** as:** _Xenj_******  
****SapphireDragonFly**** as:** _Dawn_


	3. Rikuana Fierce

**I forgot to tell you guys earlier that I may _sometimes_ change the cover photo to fit the chapter, like I've done this chapter. If you can't see the cover because you're on the mobile FanFiction sight, then don't fret! This picture is an epic fail of Riku, drag queen style. ;)**

**I guarantee that, in my mind (and hopefully in yours), he looks A LOT better.**

**To be honest, he looks kinda like a chola in my mind though XD (as you can probably tell by the self-photo bombed picture). (Google "chola" if you don't know what it is.)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**OC Guide:**

**Angie/Bonnie- Age 14. Girl wearing glasses and has brown eyes and curly brunette hair with blonde streaks.**

**Jazz- Age 13. Girl with long, midnight blue hair and light blue eyes.**

**Katrina- Age with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes.**

**Sai- Age 16. Only boy; has jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora.**

**Xenj- Age with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair with a bang on right side and brown eyes.**

**Dawn- Age… ? (Oh nos! We never found out, kupos). Girl with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's, and **_**very **_**descriptive eyes.**

* * *

_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: The Darequel Chapter 3**_**—Rikuana Fierce**

Last time on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: The DQ

_"Ew, well, for one, Riku, put some clothes on!" Aqua shrieked._

_"Is that my dare or just a favor you ask?"_

_"Whichever one will get you to put them on faster."_

_"Dare it is. Author, if you don't mind…" he urged the Author._

_**What's the magic word~?**_

_"Please?"_

_**Nope, it's chocolate cheese!**_

_"But, that's two words-"_

_**Eh, close enough!**_

_POOF!_

_Now Riku was fully clothed._

_"Good. Now, since I guess apparently that that was your first dare, your next dare is to…" Aqua thought for a while. She needed to do something that would make that image of naked Riku get out of her mind. __Hmmm__, she thought. __(Gasp!) I now know what I must Dare him to do!__ "Cross dress! Yeah! Cross dress, Riku! Your hair's long enough to pull it off!"_

_If only Riku had a drink to do a spit take. "__**What?!**__"_

_Aqua felt so empowered at this moment. "Did I stutter?"_

_Riku's face turned very red from either embarrassment or rage. It's kind of hard to tell, maybe it's both._

_"It seems like these people have some deep, dark issues that not even a psychiatrist could help," Neku said to Shiki._

_"Neku's right. I can tell these foos is straight trippin', yo! They way messed up in the head," Beat commented._

_"Oh, you guys have no idea… Believe me, I read the last story," Xenj said._

_"He speaks the truth. I may be the __only__ civilized person here," Xion said._

"Aqua…" Riku mumbled.

"What? This party needs some excitement! Come on, chop chop, what's keeping you?"

"But I can't cross dress-"

"If I had to give up licking Venny, then you have to do my dare."

"NO."

"Riku-"

"NO! I can't, Aqua. I have to keep some type of standard that I follow. This just crosses a line that I won't allow to be crossed. ...No pun intended."

"But, you have to-"

"NO."

"Riku, if you don't get your oddly muscular ass up, so help me I will drag you across the room and-"

"_NO_! I've already said know and that's final-"

"Riku, maybe you should," Amai said. "You may have to give someone a lap dance if you don't. And believe me; it's not very pleasant if you're the one doing it."

"Do it now, or I'll add something else to your dare, Riku," Aqua added.

"But… Bu-but, Amai… Aqua…" Riku began to whimper. "M-my… My standard…"

"Okay, you asked for it." Aqua sighed. "Riku, now you have to walk on a runway while modeling your new look."

"_Aqua_, NO. I'm not going to do it."

Riku was really testing Aqua's patience. So much, that everyone literally heard something snap as Aqua's eye twitch. "RIKU, YOU WILL DRESS UP LIKE A MODEL AND YOU WILL STRUT ACROSS A RUNWAY LIKE YOU ARE NAOMI CAMBELL AND YOU WILL ENJOY IT. _**GOT IT**_?!"

Riku's spikey hair was blown into a completely different direction. He was terrified of Aqua's quick change in attitude. "W-well… since y-you… you asked so nicely…"

"Good." Aqua turned back into her regular self. "Xion, Naminé, please assist me while I perform a complete transformation on our _darling_ Mr. Riku whatever-his-last-name-is upstairs. Riku…" Aqua held out her hand as she stood above him on his seat on the floor. "…Please come with me."

Riku gulped and prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

"You have _marvelous_ cheekbones, dear," Xion said, stroking blush along the surface of the poor boy's cheeks. "It reminds me of the time when I made up Cloud."

"_Cloud_?" Riku was shocked. "Cloud… _Strife_?"

"Riku, stop talking! You're messing me up!" Naminé said while putting on Riku's lip liner.

Riku groaned and slouched in his seat.

"Yes, Cloud Strife. Who else?" Xion answered his question.

_Cloud… Cross dresses!?_ Riku thought. _Has the world gone mad?! She… She must be lying. Maybe hallucinations are a side effect of those pills her and Amai supposedly "take."_

"How much longer, girls?" Aqua asked. "Everything is almost set up."

"We just now finished the makeup portion," Naminé said. But… It seems like something is missing… Hmm…"

"You're right… He's missing that _one thing_ that just SCREAMS drag queen, y'know?" Aqua replied thoughtfully.

"What the hell else can be done?!" Riku lashed out. "You've already given me a manicure, pedicure, put foundation, concealer, A_ND _put blush on me. Then lip stick, eye liner, lip liner, and whatever the hell OTHER kind of liners on me! Mascara, eye shadow—don't get me started on how you waxed my eyebrows off and replaced it with two freaking _lines_! Speaking of hair removal, you _shaved_ my legs, arms, and almost, my fucking 'bikini area.' What _**more**_ could you possibly-?"

"(Gasp!) I've got it! I know _exactly _what he needs." Aqua smiled from ear to ear. "Ladies, please get my hair dye equipment."

Naminé and Xion also smiled in a creepy way.

"Oh, you're going to do _that_," Xion said while Naminé giggled. They left the room quickly to go get the supplies.

"Just what are you going to do with my hair…?" Riku asked with terror.

"Oh, just…" Aqua started innocently, "a few lowlights. 5, at most. Maybe a dyed bang, but that's all. Simple stuff."

"We're back, Aqua," Naminé informed.

"Alright." Aqua clapped her hands. "Girls, please inform Pence that the show will start in about 30 minutes."

"Okay!" Naminé said and Xion began to walk out.

"Oh, yeah, and Naminé? Would you also gather Riku's clothing?"

Naminé nodded and began to walk out.

"Wait, won't this mess up my make up?" Riku asked, hoping that he had found an excuse not to have his gorgeous L'Oreal shampooed hair tainted with dye.

"Temporary dye. I'm not _that_ cruel," Aqua answered simply and began doing her work.

_Yeah, right..._ Riku thought and sank back down in his chair, praying that this all would soon be over.

"SIT UP STRAIGHT. POSTURE IS KEY," Aqua scolded.

Riku grumbled harsh vulgarity as he sat back up in his seat.

* * *

"Oh…"

"YEAH, RIKU. WORK THEM HEELS. WOOH!"

"He looks absolutely darling, doesn't he?"

"Beautiful."

"Riku's even sexier than before."

"My God…"

"And here we have our lovely model Rikuana Fierce, wearing a form-fitting medium cream, white, and tan _Jones & Jones Stephanie Dress_," Aqua announced once the show began.

"Rikuana Fierce" struggled to walk down the high fashion run way ass he tried to walk in the 6 inch heels (which she surprisingly wasn't epically failing at), pull down the above-knee-high-length dress she was wearing (and practically flashing everyone he walked passed), and cursing any of the boys and giving them threats when they teased, cooed, whistled, and made kissy noises at her—all while trying to block out the sound of the song which she hated, that was blaring through the speakers: Scotty Vanity's "I Like Your Hair."

"You'll see that at the hem of the dress there are sequins, and pleats at the waist," Aqua continued to describe Rikuana's outfit. "Her shoes are glittered tan _Christian Louboutin_ Exagona pumps, imported straight from Italy. Thin straps cross over vamp, creating a buckled ankle strap. The piercing 6 inch heel gives a fierce accent to Ms. Fierce's attire. Let's give it up for Rikuana!" Aqua finished her announcement and Rikuana did her final pose and quickly ran off the stage, slightly stumbling because her knees were weak from the painful shoes.

Once back stage again, Rikuana quickly began to take off the padding on her chest and wiping the makeup on her face.

"NO. Don't, Rikuana! You'll mess up my hard work!" Naminé said.

"_What_? My dare is over now," Rikuana snarled, completely embarrassed for herself.

"No, it's not. You have to keep all of that on for the rest of the game," Aqua said.

"WHAT? NO I DON'T!"

"Yes, you do. I… uh… mumbled it when I first told you my dare," Aqua lied.

"But, Aqua-"

Rikuana heard something from Aqua snap again.

Rikuana was at a loss. _I will_ **_not_ **_go out there and embarrass myself any longer. What would everyone think? _Rikuana thought.

But if Rikuana didn't do Aqua's final part of the dare, very, _very_ bad things would happen.

What would she do?

* * *

**I had so much fun with this chapter. I really did. ;)**

**School starts again next week, soooo... don't be surprised if there's a delayed update :(**

**But, don't be sad...**

**Wanna know why?**

**BECAUSE IT'S FREAKIN' 2013 EVERYONE!**

**I'm sure this year is gonna be thirtabulous! It's gonna be _13east_! (A little thing me and my Senior year friends came up with since "13" looks like a capital "B" and since they graduate this year. (I'm gonna feel so left out when they leave :'O))**

**ascendingDeath: Oh, yeah. I remember! What character should do it? Thanks for reviewing!**

**PrincessWarrior3: _Olette: What's funny about me and Beat? Beat: Yeah, what's so funny? _Haha, thank you! _Roxas: Me and Xion's relationship is... Complicated. Xion: Roxas! Let's go, we'll be late for the concert. I'll leave you if I have to! Roxas: C-coming!_ I didn't believe in the end of the world either, mainly because of my beliefs too. And no, you weren't shoving anything down my throat. We cool, we cool... And as you can see from this chapter, I'm still kind of-maybe-sorta-really insane, and that this story shall be very crazy/wonderful and random and funny and beautiful. Thanks for reviewing!**

**SapphireDragonFly: Oh, god, the beginning part of your review made me laugh so hard. I really don't even know why. Your psychology will be incorporated soon. I haven't forgotten :) hehehe. Beat and Olette's little "gangsta act" is how I can kinda be around my friends sometimes. (I'm mixed, so it's okay. LOL JK. Just. Kidding! Great, now I sound like how Axel acted last story.) I hope you enjoy Rikuana's little modelesque moment! Thanks for reviewing**

**FrecklesLoveJoy: Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Omega02x: "Riku was a darling drag queen-slash-high fashion model," I say in a British accent. Thank you, darling! (Also in a British accent.)**

**Starlol9: Haha, you know what? Beyond popular belief, I didn't even think of Demyx's words as dirty until you commented LOL. Thank you! (*cough cough*Andforchristmasmyfavoritegif t *cough* wasmynewsoda/chocolatefountain *cough*)**

**OmegaStarShooter14: Thank you!**

**musicbox: Thank you! And yesh, Olette is trying to be gangster. Poor confused Hayner.**

**Sorry for little OC interaction again! If it's any consellation, this chapter was really only about Riku, and no one really talked.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Stay strong, Fireflies. Stay strong!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**

**_Credit for OC cast_  
**

******OmegaStarShooter14**** as: **_Angie_******  
****PrincessWarrior3**** as: **_Jazz_******  
****Starlol9**** as: **_Katrina_******  
****ascendingDeath**** as: **_Sai_******  
****Jenny -Xenj- Harris**** as:** _Xenj_******  
****SapphireDragonFly**** as:** _Dawn_


	4. Say What!

**OC Guide:**

**Angie/Bonnie- Age 14. Girl wearing glasses and has brown eyes and curly brunette hair with blonde streaks.**

**Jazz- Age 13. Girl with long, midnight blue hair and light blue eyes.**

**Katrina- Age with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes.**

**Sai- Age 16. Only boy; has jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora.**

**Xenj- Age with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair with a bang on right side and brown eyes.**

**Dawn- Age… ? (Still a mystery… Hm…). Girl with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's, and **_**very **_**descriptive eyes.**

* * *

_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: The Darequel Chapter 4**_**—Say What?!**

Last time on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: The DQ

_"You'll see that at the hem of the dress there are sequins, and pleats at the waist," Aqua continued to describe Rikuana's outfit. "Her shoes are glittered tan __Christian Louboutin__ Exagona pumps, imported straight from Italy. Thin straps cross over vamp, creating a buckled ankle strap. The piercing 6 inch heel gives a fierce accent to Ms. Fierce's attire. Let's give it up for Rikuana!" Aqua finished her announcement and Rikuana did her final pose and quickly ran off the stage, slightly stumbling because her knees were weak from the painful shoes._

_Once back stage again, Rikuana quickly began to take off the padding on her chest and wiping the makeup on her face._

_"NO. Don't, Rikuana! You'll mess up my hard work!" Naminé said._

_"__What__? My dare is over now," Rikuana snarled, completely embarrassed for herself._

_"No, it's not. You have to keep all of that on for the rest of the game," Aqua said._

_"WHAT? NO I DON'T!"_

_"Yes, you do. I… uh… mumbled it when I first told you my dare," Aqua lied._

_"But, Aqua-"_

_Rikuana heard something from Aqua snap again._

_Rikuana was at a loss. __I will__**not**__go out there and embarrass myself any longer. What would everyone think? __Rikuana thought._

_But if Rikuana didn't do Aqua's final part of the dare, very, __very__ bad things would happen._

_What would she do?_

**Hey,** the author said through a snicker, her hand just barely covering the crude smile on her face. **Hey, Rikuana. *snicker* A drag queen called. He wants his look back!**

The group bursted out in laughter.

Not because the joke was funny. No, definitely not. But because-

**Hey!**

Shut up, I'm trying to narrate.

Hm… Where was I? Oh, yeah. The group bursted out in laughter.

Not because the awful, corny, smile-turned-upside-down joke was funny. At all. Point, blank, period.

But because Rikuana walked out from back stage of the runway (which then conveniently poofed away) looking a hot mess. And, let me tell you: the 17-year-old drag queen (now with tear-strieked, smeared, make-up on, and one broken heel in hand as she limped with the other shoe on her foot) didn't look too hot.

"Riku… what happened?" Amai asked as Rikuana awkwardly sat down next to her in a chair (since no one could take her constant flashing if she sat down on the floor with a tight dress on).

"I _**don't**_want to talk about it." Rikuana flipped her hair in a very effeminate fashion.

"Riku tried to run away from us but then fell. Hard." Aqua almost laughed at the memory, but then looked at Riku and saw what a mess he was… Then instead laughed at that. Or, she could've been laughing at the memory. Either way, it she was being very sadistic.

Amai reached her hand up to touch his damp face. "Were you… Were you crying?"

"N-no… I wasn't!" The silver-haired cross dresser wiped her eyes then huffed fiercely.

"Yeah. He was crying," Xion answered Amai's question in a less formal tone.

"_No_, I wasn't," Riku fired back.

"Yes, he was," Naminé chimed in. "Bitch messed up our fucking masterpiece."

Demyx's stopped his constant laughter and his smile twitched. _I really regret teaching her cusswords…_

"_No_, I wasn't!" Riku fired back. "I… I just got something stuck in my eye…"

"Ha! When you fell, right?" Sora laughed.

Rikuana began to get furious the constant embarrassment. "Okay, _so what_ if I fell?! And _so what_ if I cried?! Vanitas cried too _last story_ and no one made fun of him!" Rikuana start getting emotional and began to tear up. "Sometimes I think you guys don't think I have f-feelings…"

"I think the whole drag queen thing is really starting to grow on him," Angie whispered to Dawn. "I kinda feel bad."

"Yeah," she agreed. "Pay close attention to the natural, effeminate facial expressions he's making—an action not usually characterized by Riku."

"Are you like a… psychiatrist or something?" Xenj asked.

"Psychologist," she corrected. "And, yes, in a way," Dawn answered, her eyes still trained on the hot mess of an emotional Rikuana. "I'm studying to be one."

"So, wait. You're in… You're in college?" Tidus asked.

Dawn nodded.

**(A/N: Oooo, that was clue#1, kupos. Hehehe… :P)**

Amai looked at Riku with a completely puzzled look as he threw a fit.

"_**What**_?!" Riku snapped when he caught her staring. "Haven't I already been embarrassed enough? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Selphie flinched at Rikuana's high-pitched bitching. _Is that what girls really sound like? _she thought. _Psh. Nah… It can't be! _

"N-nothing, Riku, it's just…" Amai sighed. "I thought that boys don't cry… Just like girls don't poop," she confessed.

Rikuana sighed. "Well, Amai, I have a secret to tell you then."

"W-what is it?"

"Boys do cry sometimes."

"They _DO_? I never knew... I thought Vani was just fake crying last story because... well because he's too badass to cry, you know?"

"FINALLY. Someone gets it! …And don't fucking call me VANI!" Vanitas said.

"Uh... Riku? Since you told me a secret, I have a secret to tell you too."

"Yeah?"

"Girls _do_ poop."

…

"WHAT?!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yeah, I am… And we fart too."

"YOU DO?"

"NOOO! AMAI, YOU'RE GIVING AWAY OUR GREATEST SECRETS!"

"AMAI, HOW COULD YOU?"

"B-BUT GIRLS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO _DO_ THAT. IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!"

"OH, THE MENTAL IMAGES!"

"Are we really having this conversation right now?"

"NOW I WILL BE FOREVER MENTALLY SCARRED."

"AQUA, YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHO I AM."

"I knew it was a bad idea to start playing this game again…"

**Okay, everyone just **_**calm down**_**.**

"Everything I once knew… is now… is now _tainted_! Tainted, like the fish swimming in the ocean, until an unexpected oil spill occurs. Tainted, like Odysseus' fidelity to his wife when trapped in Calypso's cave. _Tainted-"_

**Vanitas, we get it, we get it. **The author shook her head. **Uhm… **_**Well**_**, anyways, Rikuana, it's your turn to spin. Or else the dare gods will intervene again and do… things.**

"W-what kind of things?" Rikuana asked.

**Let's just say, **_**everyone's**_** minds will be tainted. Permanently.**

"Fine, I'll go ahead and spin then." Rikuana got up from her seat and went to spin the bottle. "I'll do… a kiss."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Xion.

A smile the size of Jack Skellington's stretched ear to ear across Riku's face. "Well, well. Isn't this a perfect case of a table being turned?"

Xion shrunk back and scooted closer to Roxas, fearing who she'd have to kiss. The suspense of how Riku would take vengeance on her for aiding making him up into Rikuana _and_ how she made him kiss Maleficent last story-

"Hey. You _**did**_ make me do that… d-didn't you?" Rikuana stuttered, shaking in disgust at the memory.

Xion gave me a death glare. "You just _have_ to narrate everything, don't you?"

Um… I'm sorry for doing my job? Jeez, just can't please everyone, can you?

**No. Not when you're a cheater.**

Shut up and get over it.

**Yeah, whatever stupid cheater. Man, who knew I had such a selfish side to me?**

(sigh) _Anyways_, Rikuana suddenly calmed down once getting over her shock. "Xion, you know who I'll make you kiss?"

Xion gulped. "R-Rikuana… P-Please. Let me kiss Roxie. W-wasn't the fake death enough? Don't take revenge-"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME RIKUANA!?" Rikuana snapped.

"AND WOULD YOU STOP CALLING **ME** ROXIE?!" Roxas also snapped.

Xion remembered how Rikuana just reacted over the memory of kissing Maleficent and then said, "I bet you liked it," to Rikuana so she could freeze in disgust of actually thinking about whether she liked it or not.

Then Xion's informal manner ceased and she became stuck-up again when she spoke to Roxas. "I'm sorry, Roxas, did you just raise your voice at me? I'm not sure if I like that tone."

Roxas scoffed and mumbled something under his breath.

"Maybe I'll just suggest to _Jesse_ not to buy you that car for your sweet 16th, eh?"

"Jesse McCartney is going to get you a _car_ for your birthday?" Katrina asked.

"More importantly: Is she trying to buy you out with money?" Jazz asked. "That's terrible, Roxas! Don't let her _control_ you like that."

"Uh… Well…" Roxas stammered.

"*_Ahem.*_" Xion cleared her throat. "I do not know what you two newbies think you are doing, but please stop, me and my boyfriend are trying to have a civilized conversation, thank you."

"Damn. She's got him locked down like a safe." Sai tsked.

"Xion's gotten a little on the sinister side, don't you think?" Xenj said.

"For real doe, son." Beat shook his head. "Man, if my girl-"

"_Beat_, _shut__up_." Rhyme said before Beat could say anything else to feed the already blazing fire.

_Mmm… Fire…_ Axel thought.

Xion rolled her eyes and sighed then turned to Roxas. "So, Roxas, do you feel the need to say something?"

"No, Xion. Just thinking to myself," he replied, also not wanting to feed the fire.

"That's what I thought," Xion replied and turned back towards Riku who was frozen like Amai was last story.

"Hmm… Interesting…" Dawn mumbled to herself.

"What's interesting? Are their psychiatrical characteristics off again?" Tidus asked her, surprisingly not struggling with saying the words.

"Psychological," she corrected again. "And, it's nothing, it's just… Those two seemed to be the happiest couple last story, but now they seem to be having some un-releasable tension in-"

"OH, MY GOD, YOU KILLED RIKU!" Sora blurted out. "LOOK AT HIM! _**LOOK AT HIM**_!"

"Woah… Déjà vu," Hayner said.

Sora's lip began to quiver. "He… He was my first love…"

"He was your what?!" everyone said in unison. Well… Kairi yelled it.

"I was your what?!" Rikuana unfroze then yelled.

"RIKU, you're okay!" Sora went to hug Riku but Kairi grabbed his shirt.

"He. Was. Your. What?" she gritted through her teeth.

"Uh… Huh… Heh heh…" Sora gave Kairi one of those famous smiles he's known for. "Nothing?"

Kairi inhaled sharply. "You know what? I don't _even_ wanna know. Rikuana, who is Xion going to kiss?"

"Not who—but _what_." Rikuana smiled at her play on words. "Oh, the joys of a kiss. What power it holds."

* * *

**I know, I know. Slow chapter... And it was weak. And I'm sorry.**

**Though, I do hope you laughed! That is why I made this story, after all.**

**Hey, but can you guys do me an itsy bitsy teencie weencie favor? There's this poll I have and it's about this story! Can you stop on by my profile and answer it? Pwetty pwease? Help a girl out? Thanks!**

**OmegaStarShooter14: I know... Riku is going through so much. Now, along with Terra, he has to go through an identity crisis. And thank you! It really makes me happy to know you are happy with my stories!**

**Omega02x: Kill yourself? Oh no, don't give Rikuana any ideas. **

**ascendingDeath: Haha! Okay, we'll see when. And thank you!**

**FrecklesLoveJoy: Thank you! And you know what? I could definitely see Rikuana cosplaying Catwoman. Rawr.**

**Rowin Wolfe: Sorry! Riku has to stay. Aqua was being very sadistic, wasn't she? True colors always come out in this game... ;)**

**musicbox: Haha, I actually got to see one of my really cool guy friend cross-dress once. During spirit week my 8th grade year, we had this day called "Switch Day" wear girls dress like boys and vice-versa!**

**Starlol9: Thanks! And yeah, sometimes it hard for me to review too since I don't want to give people the generic "Awesome chapter!" you know? But, it's okay! Review whenever you can!**

**OblivionsOath13: Well, thank you then!**

**Well, that's all, Fireflies! Take care and see you next time! (Which will probably be on the weekends from now on.)**

**Stay strong!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**

**_Credit for OC cast_  
**

******OmegaStarShooter14**** as: **_Angie_******  
****PrincessWarrior3**** as: **_Jazz_******  
****Starlol9**** as: **_Katrina_******  
****ascendingDeath**** as: **_Sai_******  
****Jenny -Xenj- Harris**** as:** _Xenj_******  
****SapphireDragonFly**** as:** _Dawn_


	5. No, Sora, You Were Not Born That Way

**OC Guide:**

**Angie/Bonnie- Age 14. Girl wearing glasses and has brown eyes and curly brunette hair with blonde streaks.**

**Jazz- Age 13. Girl with long, midnight blue hair and light blue eyes.**

**Katrina- Age with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes.**

**Sai- Age 16. Only boy; has jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora.**

**Xenj- Age with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair with a bang on right side and brown eyes.**

**Dawn- Age… ? (We've uncovered clue #1 though). Girl with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's, and **_**very **_**descriptive eyes.**

* * *

_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: The Darequel Chapter 5**_**—No, Sora. You Were Not Born That Way.**

Last time on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: The DQ

_"Hmm… Interesting…" Dawn mumbled to herself._

_"What's interesting? Are their psychiatrical characteristics off again?" Tidus asked her, surprisingly not struggling with saying the words._

_"Psychological," she corrected again. "And, it's nothing, it's just… Those two seemed to be the happiest couple last story, but now they seem to be having some un-releasable tension in-"_

_"OH, MY GOD, YOU KILLED RIKU!" Sora blurted out. "LOOK AT HIM! __**LOOK AT HIM**__!"_

_"Woah… Déjà vu," Hayner said._

_Sora's lip began to quiver. "He… He was my first love…"_

_"He was your what?!" everyone said in unison. Well… Kairi yelled it._

_"I was your what?!" Rikuana unfroze then yelled._

_"RIKU, you're okay!" Sora went to hug Riku but Kairi grabbed his shirt._

_"He. Was. Your. What?" she gritted through her teeth._

_"Uh… Huh… Heh heh…" Sora gave Kairi one of those famous smiles he's known for. "Nothing?"_

_Kairi inhaled sharply. "You know what? I don't __even__ wanna know. Rikuana, who is Xion going to kiss?"_

_"Not who—but __what__." Rikuana smiled at her play on words. "Oh, the joys of a kiss. What power it holds."_

"Line stealer," Selphie grumbled.

"Psh, whatever," Rikuana replied. "So, Xion…" He circled her slowly and examined her furious face. _Why is she so mad? _he thought. _I should be the one who's angry!_ "How do I break you? What do I make you kiss that will shatter your life—destroy your very _existence_? How will make sure that your super fangirl-ness, which has completely changed you, won't harm anyone else?"

"Stop being such a drama queen, drag queen, and tell me what I have to kiss," Xion said.

"Keep talking to me like that and it'll be my ass," Rikuana shot back. Then her eyes widened and she smiled at the realization of her words. "HA! HAHAHA! YES! THAT'S IT!"

"Oh, man…" Xion cringed.

"You mean figuratively, of course. Right, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, _right_, Riku?" Roxas repeated in a tone filled with warning.

"Duh," Rikuana deadpanned. "Anything else would just be plain wrong. Don't get your thongs in a bunch."

"H…How did you know I wear thongs?" Sora asked.

"I…I didn't. I was just playing around. I really didn't know you actually wear thongs."

"Oh… Uhm… Well, this is awkward."

"Only if you want it to be," Tidus said in a creepy voice.

**Oh, god—okay, my spidey senses are tingling and they're telling me that we need move on with our lives before this turns into a yaoi FanFic. And I become a fangirl over AkuRoku.**

"Woah, woah, woah, when did AkuRoku get involved?" Roxas asked. "If I recall correctly, it's Sora and Riku having homo moments—not us."

"Yeah! I haven't even day dreamed over Roxas for, like, a whole 15 minutes! We're making good progress!" Axel said.

"How in the hell is that making progress?" Larxene asked.

"_Because_ it says so in this book." Axel held up a book called _12 Steps to Conquer Yaoi. _"You know how in usual yaoi fics, people always make us kiss and have sex and think about each other every ten minutes? Well, in this book it says that if I, the seme (or, in other words, dominant one), should not think about Roxas, the uke (or, submissive one), for longer than ten minutes than I have just conquered the first step of yaoi."

_**(**_**A/N: Lol, nothing against yaoi or AkuRoku! (X **_**)**_

"You know, I could've gone my whole life without knowing that," Sai said. "And it would've just been alright."

"Really, though." Hayner agreed, shaking his head.

"Why am _**I**_ uke?" Roxas asked. "No one makes Roxas an _uke_."

"Have you even read AkuRoku before? You'd be surprised," Angie commented.

"No, I haven't," Roxas replied. "And I really don't think I want to, now."

"So anyways, yeah, Xion, you have to kiss my ass. In the figurative way," Rikuana said.

"Does that even count?" Xion looked at me/the Author. (Did you forget that we _really_ are the same person? It's a straight up mind fuck.)

**Hm. I dunno. Let's ask the dare gods. **MiMi sat down and crossed her legs then clasped her hands together in a ceremonial fashion. ***Ahem* Ravioli, ravioli. Give me… THE FORMUOLI!**

Suddenly… nothing happened.

**Yes,** the Author then said. **Yes, it does count. It's perfectly fine.**

"But, you didn't even do anything." Xion's eye twitched.

"Who cares? That's just the way it is. So now you basically have to be nice to me and do everything I say."

"But-"

"If I had to turn into…_this_." Rikuana motion her hands over her attire. "Then you have to do this. No _if's_, _and's_, or _but's_.

"(sigh) You know what? What the fuck ever. Fine. I'll kiss your ass—_figuratively_." Xion rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat on the floor to go and went to the middle of the circle to spin the bottle. "See if I give two flying [BLEEPING] [BLEEPER] [BLEEP] [BLEEPITY] [BIPPITY] [BOPPITY] [DIDDLY] [BLEEP] [BLEEPS]!"

**Boy, that escalated quickly.**

Xion _huffed_ and _puffed_ and picked the bottle up. "Te-"

"I'm sorry, Xion," Rikuana said, quirking her head to the side, "did you just raise your voice at me? I'm not sure if I like that tone. Apologize for your behavior."

Xion cringed, then gritted through her teeth, "I… I _apologize,_ Rikuan-"

"_Don't_ you even _dare_ say that name."

"_Riku_," she corrected herself. "I apologize, _Riku_. It won't happen again."

"Good."

"Can I spin the bottle now?"

"Yes."

She set down the bottle on the ground and positioned it to spin. "Do you have any suggestions on what I should do next?"

"Hm. I don't care, just make it snappy. I'm in the mood for a sandwich." Rikuana sat back down in her chair and crossed her legs.

Xion literally bit her tongue then spun the bottle. "I'll do a Tell, then."

"And that, my dear friend, is how you deal with over-controlling girlfriends. You're welcome," Rikuana said to Roxas.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

Sora

"(sigh) Sora, are you gay for Riku?" Xion asked, trying to be quick like Riku asked of her.

"Uh… Well… Uh….. _'Gay'_ is such a strong word…" Sora laughed nervously.

"Hurry up and answer the freaking question, Sora. I have to make Riku a sandwich."

"Now, now, Xion. Don't be rude. These types of things take time," Rikuana assured. "So, while we're _waiting_, go make me a sandwich. And make sure to add lots of vegetables on it. I'm trying to watch my figure. Thanks a bunch, sweet cheeks."

Xion's blood began to boil as she began to walk out of the room to the kitchen. This constant mockery of her and girls everywhere was about to cause her to snap.

"Oh, and, Xion. Wipe that angry death glare off your face, please. It's making me uneasy."

Xion left the room, trying her best not to turn into the Hulk at any given moment.

* * *

"Okay… I don't think I'm gay for Riku," Sora finally answered a few minutes of deliberating with Kairi and after Rikuana had finished her sandwich. "I'm straight for Rikuana."

"_No_, Sora. Remember? We talked about this. It's because of the concussion why something's wrong with you and your feelings for Riku," Kairi said

"B-But, Kairi, there's nothing wrong with me though." Sora got up and began to walk over where the runway was before it poofed away, then suddenly a stage emerged from underneath him, the lighting in the room changed.

He began to sing and dance.

"_I'M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY  
'CAUSE GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES.  
I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK,  
BABY, I WAS BORN THIS WAY!  
DON'T HIDE YOURSELF IN REGRET.  
JUST LOVE YOURSELF AND YOU'RE SET.  
I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK,  
BABY, I WAS BORN THIS WAAAAAY!"_

He sang the rest of the song out of key, out of beat—you know, I could describe how wonderfully terrifying it sounded, but I'll just go for Sora + Lady Gaga = bleeding eyes and ears.

Once Sora came back off the stage (after doing a few more seconds of odd choreography) Kairi sighed. "Sora, you know I didn't mean it _that_ way. I meant that you _just_ told me that you never even thought of Riku that way until AFTER the hit to the head by a brick and that it's been making you say and do things that aren't what you'd usually do."

"Yeah, but now, I dunno, Kairi. I think that brick was the best thing that's happened in my life. I think… I think it gave me… _an epiphany_! Yeah! So… Sorry, Kairi." Sora then turned to Rikuana. "I'm Team Riku now."

(Sigh) I can't take this anymore…

Wait. Just stop it right there, Sora! I said.

**What are you doing, Narrator?**

What do you mean, 'What am I doing?' What are _you_ doing?

**What do you mean-**

No, we're not gonna start one of those. What I mean by, 'What are you doing?' is what are you doing with the story? Why are you trying to break everyone up? First you, me, I, and Myself; then Roxas and Xion are about to break up-

"They are?!" all of the Author and Amai's friends, except for Dawn, interrupted me.

Yes, they are.

"Yeah… We are," Roxas and Xion said at the same time.

"I want to be with Jesse McCartney!" Xion whined.

"And I can't stand her wanting to be with Jesse McCartney," Roxas also whined.

AND Sora and Kairi are about to break up. Just what are you planning?

**Psh. It's not like EVERYONE'S breaking up. Just us 3 couples. Geez. Calm down.**

"Nope. 4 couples. I don't want to be with Axel anymore," Larxene said.

"WHAT?" Axel said. "You don't?"

"Nah, not really anymore. That book you're reading was a wakeup call, dude."

"Bu… B-but-"

"Aye, I don't wanna be with Hayner no more, either," Olette said.

"What?! Why not?" Hayner said. "I mean, sure you've been going through some… dramatic changes lately, but… I still wanna be with you!"

"Nah, I'm good on that. To be honest, man, you're a pussy. I mean, look at how you react when you're around Seifer."

"But, I-I can change! Just… Just look! Yo, yo, yo, wassup, my nizzle? I beez in the trap, stupid hoe! And I got 99 problems but a bitch…hopefully ain't one."

"No. Just stop it, Hayner. Don't quote Niki Minaj and Jay. Please. You're embarrassing yourself," Olette said in her "normal" voice.

"But! …But…Okay."

"Terra, I want Ven. Not you. Sorry," Aqua said.

"You know what? I expected this," Terra replied.

"Fuu, I don't want to break up with you, but I don't think I deserve you," Ventus said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm such a scumbag boyfriend, letting all those fangirls get obsessed over me!"

"Oh, Ven Ven!"

"I'm sorry, Fuu!"

"I forgive Ven Ven though!"

"You do?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Thank you, Fuu. I love you."

"I love you too."

Everyone then looked at Demyx and Naminé, seeing what they would do.

"Hey, don't look at us. We're fine with our relationship," Demyx answered and Naminé agreed by nodding her head.

**Well, I think this is a good time to leave on a good note.**

No, it's not. This is a terrible note! And completely random!

**Exactly. Random is my middle name. Spontaneous is my last.**

No they're not, your middle and last names are-

* * *

**I need help. I really do.**

**And loopholes are so much fun.**

**Omega02x: Yeah, Sora's kinda going both ways now. O.O I'm dead serious when I say anything can happen in this game.  
**

**PrincessWarrior3: Long reviews are awefanwonderfully beautiful! (Yes, I did just make up a word for you :P) Oh, and it's fine. Review when you can. And, I have to admit, I've never been the crazy fangirl type. Okay, you got me, I'm lying. I had a dream once about Vanitas (nothing dirty, though!) and, of course, almost every Kingdom Hearts story I have mentions him, but I'm not a fangirl! I am just an admirer, is all. And hahaha, yeah Xion's quite the bitch, isn't she? Smdh. And, yeah, yaoi has been kind of taking over. XD Good thing Riku isn't gay. And that Rikuana isn't straight. (Woah- WAIT A MINUTE! :O I think the universe just may explode from that statement.) Thank you for your review! I wish you good luck on finding/getting DS chargers.**

**OmegaStarShooter14: You sounded in character? That's great! I'm glad everyone is coming together nicely. And uh... hehe... backsides... Thank you!**

**Rowin Wolfe: Then the universe would probably explode. Haha, no. Actually, I'm not sure. Hmmm... Good idea though! :) I just may use it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai: It's _because_ it doesn't make sense why it makes sense. Haha thanks for your review!  
**

**musicbox****: Lol, what kind of music? And thank you!  
**

**Okay, so I _may _update early next week since I have MLK day off and Tuesday off too.  
**

**I'll see y'all folks later!**

**Stay strong, Fireflies! Stay strong.**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxx)**

_**Credit for OC cast**_

**OmegaStarShooter14**** as: **_Angie_**  
****PrincessWarrior3**** as: **_Jazz_**  
****Starlol9**** as: **_Katrina_**  
****ascendingDeath**** as: **_Sai_**  
****Jenny -Xenj- Harris**** as: **_Xenj_**  
****SapphireDragonFly**** as: **_Dawn_


	6. Kairi'sSuperEpicAdventure KindaNotReally

**OC Guide:**

**Angie/Bonnie- Age 14. Girl wearing glasses and has brown eyes and curly brunette hair with blonde streaks.**

**Jazz- Age 13. Girl with long, midnight blue hair and light blue eyes.**

**Katrina- Age with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes.**

**Sai- Age 16. Only boy; has jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora.**

**Xenj- Age with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair with a bang on right side and brown eyes.**

**Dawn- Age… ? (We've uncovered clue #1 though). Girl with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's, and **_**very **_**descriptive eyes.**

* * *

_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: The Darequel Chapter 6**_**—_Kairi's Super Epic Adventure! Kinda… Not Really..._**

Last time on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: The DQ

_"Aye, I don't wanna be with Hayner no more, either," Olette said._

_"What?! Why not?" Hayner said. "I mean, sure you've been going through some… dramatic changes lately, but… I still wanna be with you!"_

_"Nah, I'm good on that. To be honest, man, you're a pussy. I mean, look at how you react when you're around Seifer."_

_"But, I-I can change! Just… Just look! Yo, yo, yo, wassup, my nizzle? I beez in the trap, stupid hoe! And I got 99 problems but a bitch…hopefully ain't one."_

_"No. Just stop it, Hayner. Don't quote Nicki Minaj and Jay. Please. You're embarrassing yourself," Olette said in her "normal" voice._

_"But! …But…Okay."_

_"Terra, I want Ven. Not you. Sorry," Aqua said._

_"You know what? I expected this," Terra replied._

_"Fuu, I don't want to break up with you, but I don't think I deserve you," Ventus said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm such a scumbag boyfriend, letting all those fangirls get obsessed over me!"_

_"Oh, Ven Ven!"_

_"I'm sorry, Fuu!"_

_"I forgive Ven Ven though!"_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes! Of course!"_

_"Thank you, Fuu. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_Everyone then looked at Demyx and Naminé, seeing what they would do._

_"Hey, don't look at us. We're fine with our relationship," Demyx answered and Naminé agreed by nodding her head._

_**Well, I think this is a good time to leave on a good note.**_

_No, it's not. This is a terrible note! And completely random!_

_**Exactly. Random is my middle name. Spontaneous is my last.**_

_No they're not, your middle and last names are— _Spontaneous and Random. Your _middle_ name is Spontaneous and your _last_ name is Random.

**Yeah, so, whatever. Don't get all technical on me.**

(sigh) Anyways, I know you guys don't_ really_ want to break up with each other. Whatever Hikari-Kurai did or said to you to make you feel this way, it isn't true.

"So wait… she isn't going to poof Jesse McCartney up here for me?" Xion asked.

"And I won't have unlimited sea-salt ice cream in the palm of my hand anytime I please?" Roxas asked.

(Sigh) Of _course_ those were what you guys wanted… No she isn't going to give you guys those. She was lying. But, Xion, why would you need Jesse McCartney to be poofed her, anyways? Don't you already know him personally now?

"Uh… Well…" Xion stammered. "In a way…"

"(sigh) Let's just tell 'em the truth, Xion," Roxas said.

"But-"

"Xion doesn't really know our cousin," Ventus interrupted. "She only wanted to _say_ that she knew him so you guys could think she was cool and would be her personal slaves."

"Xion, is this true?" Rikuana asked.

Xion gave Ventus a look of protest, but he gave her a stern look back. "Y-yes… But I wouldn't say _'slave'_. I just wanted a little more respect around here."

"It felt like a slave to me!" Tidus then said.

"In all reality," Roxas began, "me and Xion aren't fighting. She just needed a way of not embarrassing herself in front of you guys by telling you that she actually got a restraining order from Jesse McCartney—so we came up with this act."

"Ha! I knew you were just playing about having sex with Xion!" Kairi smiled triumphantly.

"Actually… That part was true." Roxas nodded his head. "But, I can't say it was hate sex, just sweet and loving; kinda like a Barry White song-"

"Roxas…" Xion muttered while blushing. "They don't need to know all of that…"

Roxas caught himself. "Oh—yeah. Riiiight." He smiled. "So, yeah, we were just trying to pretend that she was Jesse's manager and everything.

**And they would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for that meddling narrator.**

"But, in all honesty, Xion, we don't care if you were Jesse McCartney's manager," Demyx said.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't even know you," Neku said.

"Neither do I," Shiki added. Followed by the other TWEWY characters.

"I can't believe we fell for that story, though. That was ridiculous," Axel said.

**Heh, you guys will believe anything, **the Author mumbled.

"What was that?" Rikuana asked.

**Ahhh, nothing! But anyways, you guys can all get back together**, MiMi said in reference to those who were split apart. **I only said that so it wouldn't seem like there were only RokuShi and VaniMi problems, and that everyone was also having issues-**

_VaniMi_ problems? Don't you mean _NarAuthMeMyI _problems?

**No, I meant what I said. VaniMi problems. (A/N: Don't you just love that name? VaniMi. It's like we were meant to be; even our names go together!)**

'Well, fuck you too, then,' Me said.

'_Yeah, fuck you too,' _I (not me, and not Me, and not—never mind, you get it, don't you?) said.

**Like you guys already haven't**. MiMi stuck her tongue out at them.

"Hey, hey, whoa. Calm down," Vanitas said. "We can all fight over MiMi at another time. But now we need to get back to the story. And figure out the reason of the title's name."

"Yeah… And why it has to do with me?" Kairi asked.

**You'll find out soon enough. SORA! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SPIN, **MiMi called.

"Okay," Sora replied. "Perfect timing too. I just finished taking off that Lady Gaga costume."

Everyone went back to their seats in a circle and Sora went to the middle to spin the bottle. "Dare."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Kairi. (Whoa, didn't see that coming did you?)

"Aw, man… What do I dare my own _girlfriend_?" Sora asked. Then he thought to himself, _I mean, I want her to do something fun, but then again, I don't want her to be mad at me for giving her something… _

**Pssst. Sora!** the Author whispered. **There's a request for Kairi to do a Dare. That's what you should make her do!**

"What is it?" Sora asked.

MiMi sneakily looked over both of her shoulders to make sure no one was looking. **It's classified. **She then handed Sora a manila envelope enclosed with super, top-secret information in it. It even had an official _seal._

Sora opened it and a bunch of pictures of off-guard photos of Cloud Strife. Another piece of paper was inside with a 'classified' watermark.

He read the two simple sentences:

_Jump Cloud, steal his Buster Sword, and bring it to AD. Cloud still owes him money._

"Sora, what are you looking at?" Kairi asked and took the paper from Sora's hand. So much for classification… "I-is this supposed to be my Dare?"

"Yeah… I guess," Sora answered.

"Who the hell is AD?"

"Beats me." Sora shrugged.

"Okay…?" Kairi quirked her head. "Wait, is this just like last story when that fan was just kidding around and got us all the way in Vegas because he only wanted to meet us?"

"No… This one is official. It even has a _seal_."

"Ohh. I see, I see. Okay, and one more question, Sora."

"Yeah?"

"How the hell am I supposed to pull this off?" she yelled at him. "I'm not a secret spy, and I have no idea where Cloud is!"

"Hey! Don't scream at me! How should I know how you're gonna pull this off? It's _your_ Dare."

"Yeah, that _you_ dared me to do!"

"So? I-"

**Sora, Kairi. Calm down. It's already taken care of. Kairi, I'll poof you to the general area where Cloud is and give you some secret spy items and all the Commands you need! You do remember that you're in a video game, don't you?**

"(sigh) I guess…" Kairi shook her head. "Alright, let's do this Dare!"

"Wait! What were you even Dared?" Naminé then asked. "Um, in case you haven't noticed, we didn't see the piece of paper you had."

"Oh, yeah, right." Kairi then passed the paper around the circle.

"Oh, well the past 5 minutes of conversation finally makes sense," Terra said.

"Yeah. It does."

"Mhmm."

"Yup."

"Okay… So… NOW we do the Dare!" Kairi said then walked over to MiMi. "General, I'm ready for my departure."

**Alright. Make sure to report back to here before twenty-one hundred. Clear?**

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

MiMi held her ears in pain. **A simple 'Yes' would've sufficed. **She rubbed her forehead. **Okay, be careful out there, Soldier. And good luck. You're gonna need it.**

"Thank you, sir!"

"Wait, why are they being military personnel when Kairi's supposed to be a spy?" Jazz asked.

"This is probably why she's gonna need good luck…" Sai replied while tsking. "Hey, let me go with you, Kairi."

"Permission to speak informally, sir?" Kairi asked and MiMi nodded. Kairi then turned to Sai. "Why would I do that? I don't even know you."

"But _I_ know _AD_," Sai replied.

"How?"

"Let's just say we're old time friends."

Kairi shrugged. "I guess."

**Are you two Princesses ready now?**

"Sir, yes, sir!" they both said at the same time and saluted.

**Alright. Ready for lift off in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…**

"Now they're astronauts?" Katrina asked.

**4… 3… 2…**

"Houston, we have a problem," Kairi interrupted. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"MORE MENTAL IMAGES!"

**Ugh, too bad! ONE! TEAM ROCKET, BLAST OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!**

"Now Pokémon? Seriously?" Xenj asked.

*_Poof*_

And there Kairi went.

* * *

Instead of going along with her and her POV during her Dare, we interrupt this game for a special segment/game show we like to call _Who Wrote That FanFiction?_

Yes, you read it here first, folks. As many of you should know, last story, one of our characters Vanitas wrote a FanFiction since he was disappointed in the Author's poor efforts to make the story how he wanted to make it. But, our poor golden-eyed character never got to show his FanFic to anyone because they left by the time he finished it.

So, today, he gets a chance to show everyone his FanFic! But, there's a twist: 4 other characters have also written FanFiction! And it's up to you to figure out who wrote what!

Let's begin:

* * *

_FanFiction #1 Title: Moogles Are People Too!_

Okay so like I was walking down the street one day and I saw this man beating a Moogle up. I walked over to the guy and I said "Hey! Moogles are people too! Stop hurting him!" Then the guy drops the bloodied and bruised Moogle and says "I don't even know you kid so leave me and my Moogle alone! I paid good money for this punching bag!" I was so shocked that he had called the moogle a punch bag I punched him in his nose. He fell onto the ground and then I kicked him in the balls. "That'll teach you not to mess with moogles again!" I picked the Moogle up and cradled him in my arms and sang him a sweet lullaby. Then I whispered "I wont let no one hurt you no more my sweet"

**The End**

* * *

"Dafuq did I just read?" Pence asked.

Yikes! It doesn't sound like we're getting any good feedback on this particular person's story. Let's take a look at the poll and see what everyone voted for who the author of this story is!

_99.2% said Tidus_

_0.81% said Selphie_

_.13% said Axel_

_0.04% said Vanitas_

"Why the hell am I even up there? I would never write something that terrible," Vanitas said.

"Hey! Don't talk about my writing!" Neku said. "Oh, wait…"

-sweatdrop- Well, I guess you just found out the author of FanFiction #1! I never did say they were all Kingdom Hearts characters, did I?

**Okay, now let's take a look at the next one!**

* * *

_FanFiction #2 Title: To Be A Firefighter_

"Stop, drop, and roll, Mom! Stop, drop, and roll! Please!"

I was panicked. Shocked. Stunned. I could feel my life flashing before my eyes, even if I wasn't the one in danger.

She was going to die. And I couldn't save her.

"Somebody call the police, firehouse—something!"

Was anyone even listening to me? Or were they too busy paying attention to the frightful sight before them?

Damn them. All of them.

I hated them for the longest time. After my mother's funeral I promised to never let that type of thing happen again. Even though I couldn't stand the sight of fire, I swore that I would never let fire destroy anything again if I could help it.

I became a firefighter.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

"Of course that was only a rough draft, I'll edit and refine it later once I get more of the plot going," Axel said. "By the way, the character was a man named P. Sherman Axel and he-"

**Whoaaah there, Axel! You weren't supposed to tell them you were the author until **_**after**_** they voted and we gave you your cue.**

"Oohhh yeah. I forgot about that."

**(sigh) Yeah. You did. **

"But… Axel loves fire , right? You're even a 'maniac' for it," Fuu asked. "Why right about man who hates fire? Then name him Axel?"

"Uh… Well… I have a confession to make," Axel mumbled.

**I think he's about to drop a bomb on us. Oh no.**

"…In all reality… I've been a bit of pyro phobic ever since my mother died when I was only 6."

Life just isn't fair, is it? I shook my head.

"And P. Sherman Axel is really P. Sherman _Me_."

"Seriously?!"

"You have such a dark past don't you?"

"That's crazy!" Demyx said. "You can't be! What more to your character would there be if not fire?"

Axel began to cry. "I don't even know! I bet my fans won't even love me now. I actually really don't like fire…"

"Don't worry, we all still love you," Angie then said. "We love you more than just you fire, right guys?"

"Right!"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

All of Amai and MiMi's friends agreed.

"See, there's nothing to be ashamed of." Angie smiled.

"Thanks."

"(sigh) Can we just skip to my FanFiction now? That's really the only reason why I decided to play this game," Vanitas said.

**Hmmm… Okay. Fine.**

* * *

_FanFiction #4 Title: Whatever_

"Vanitas… Oh, Vanitas… You do that… Just right…" MiMi said longingly.

"I'm _just_ stirring the food, don't make it sound dirty," I told her back.

"I know, but I'm just _so _hungry!"

"You're making it sound dirty again." I smirked then turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist. I gazed my gold eyes into her large, chocolate brown ones and gave her a small peck on the lips.

The peck soon turned into a full on kiss and the kiss soon turned into something more.

But that's a story for a different day ;D

Let's just say, I scored.

**The End**

* * *

"Whoa, Van. I have to say, that was pretty smooth. Almost as smooth as me," Ventus said.

"I know. That's just the kind of person I am." Vanitas smiled a cheeky, Sora-like smile then turned to MiMi. "What did you think?"

**Wow. It was… It was… It was-**

"Hey, we're back!" Kairi said as she walked in the door with Sai, sword in hand. She dropped it in front of Sora. "My Dare is done."

"How did you guys get back here so fast?" Sora asked.

"I can control time and space," Sai replied.

Xion gasped. "Whoa, really? Cool! Do you think you could take me to Jesse-"

"Xion, enough with the Jesse McCartney. That whole mess has already caused us enough trouble," Roxas said. "Besides, he's too busy recording my voice for the English version of Kingdom Heart HD 1.5 ReMIX to be released on the PS3. Stay tuned for further details on release dates."

**(A/N: Come on. You can't have a game show without ads!)**

"Okay, on to more serious matters…" Terra cleared his throat. "You brought the sword… _here_?"

"Yeah…" Kairi said.

**Why wouldn't you bring it to AD? He's the one who wants it!**

"You wouldn't have known she did the Dare if I didn't!" Sai defended. "And, plus… I couldn't find him."

"Wait… so that means Cloud… Is coming… Here…" Amai realized.

Panic began to spread across the atmosphere.

"And he might bring all of his friends… Like Tifa… And *gulp* Barret… And Vincent…" someone squeaked.

"We're all gonna die. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"OH MAH LAWD, I CAN'T DIE TODAY, THOUGH. I'M TOO YOUNG!"

"FREAKIN' KAIRI AND SAI, W-WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?"

**EVERYONE, CALM DOWN. WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE.**

"NAH, MAN. IF CLOUD WANTS TO BRING HIS ASS HERE, I'LL HAVE TO GIVE HIM THE _BEAT_ DOWN, YO!"

"WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?…AGAIN?!"

"IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT!"

"THEY TRIED TO MAKE ME GO TO REHAB. I SAID, 'NO, _NO_, _**NO**_!'"

"XION. NAMINÉ. SHUT UP!"

"AAALLVIIIIIIN!"

"HE DOESN'T EVEN _GO_ HERE."

Everyone stopped their yelling and looked at "Dave" from Alvin in the Chipmunks.

"Do you even belong at this party?" Angie asked.

"No…" he answered. "I just have a lot of _feelings._"

"Okay, go home," Larxene dismissed the lost character and he walked away solemnly, his head held down. Larxene then sighed.

Beat sighed. "Damn. It's gonna be a long sleep over, ain't it?"

"For real."

Just then, everyone heard a loud bang on the door.

Dun.

_Dun…_

-pause for dramatic effect-

_**DUUUUUNNNNNNNN!**_

* * *

**Hey, so the mysterious AD is author ascendingDeath who also has the OC 'Sai' in this story.**

**(To you, AD: Sorry, I made Sai master of AND space because Phez probably won't make an appearance.)**

**OblivionsOath13****: Life. That's what happened.**

**Omega02x****: Nah. Not so much as a catastrophe just me being weird :P. But everything got cleared up! Sora is a tiny bit bi. (*cough* more like a lotta bit bi *cough*) Lol, Thanks!**

**musicbox's will****: Thanks! And I remember my friend showed me that song once.**

**Guest/Anonymous: Thank you! :D Glad you enjoy it! :D :D :D  
**

**EliXSora4Ever: Thank you! And I'm sorry. I'd let you in if I could, but I can't. :( Sorry again!  
**

**DiveintoHeart****: Aw, thank you so much! And, yes, there really is no plot, plan, outline or anything. (Between you and me, that's the main reason why I when I get writer's block for this story, it hits hard. XC)**

**Please excuse my absence and how I broke my promise of a weekly update. Please.**

**I had severe writer's block like no other.**

**Sorry, Fireflies, I hop I'll get another update a week from now but I'm going out of state for a few days. :(**

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. BUT, my next update should reset the schedule.**

**THANKS FOR READING, GUYS! SORRY AGAIN. STAY STRONG.**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**

_**Credit for OC cast**_

**OmegaStarShooter14**** as: **_Angie_**  
****PrincessWarrior3**** as: **_Jazz_**  
****Starlol9**** as: **_Katrina_**  
****ascendingDeath**** as: **_Sai_**  
****Jenny -Xenj- Harris**** as: **_Xenj_**  
****SapphireDragonFly**** as: **_Dawn_


	7. Ay, Ay, Ay!

**Thank you _OmegaStarShooter14 _for the ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

**OC Guide:**

**Angie/Bonnie- Age 14. Girl wearing glasses and has brown eyes and curly brunette hair with blonde streaks.**

**Jazz- Age 13. Girl with long, midnight blue hair and light blue eyes.**

**Katrina- Age with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes.**

**Sai- Age 16. Only boy; has jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora.**

**Xenj- Age with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair with a bang on right side and brown eyes.**

**Dawn- Age… ? (We've uncovered clue #1 though). Girl with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's, and **_**very **_**descriptive eyes.**

* * *

_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: The Darequel Chapter 7**_**—Ay, Ay, Ay! **

Last time on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: The DQ

_"Wait… so that means Cloud… Is coming… Here…" Amai realized._

_Panic began to spread across the atmosphere._

_"And he might bring all of his friends… Like Tifa… And *gulp* Barret… And Vincent…" someone squeaked._

_"We're all gonna die. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"_

_"OH MAH LAWD, I CAN'T DIE TODAY, THOUGH. I'M TOO YOUNG!"_

_"FREAKIN' KAIRI AND SAI, W-WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?"_

_**EVERYONE, CALM DOWN. WE'RE NOT GONNA DIE.**_

_"NAH, MAN. IF CLOUD WANTS TO BRING HIS ASS HERE, I'LL HAVE TO GIVE HIM THE __BEAT__ DOWN, YO!"_

_"WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?…AGAIN?!"_

_"IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT!"_

_"THEY TRIED TO MAKE ME GO TO REHAB. I SAID, 'NO, __NO__, __**NO**__!'"_

_"XION. NAMINÉ. SHUT UP!"_

_"AAALLVIIIIIIN!"_

_"HE DOESN'T EVEN __GO__ HERE."_

_Everyone stopped their yelling and looked at "Dave" from Alvin in the Chipmunks._

_"Do you even belong at this party?" Angie asked._

_"No…" he answered. "I just have a lot of __feelings.__"_

_"Okay, go home," Larxene dismissed the lost character and he walked away solemnly, his head held down. Larxene then sighed._

_Beat sighed. "Damn. It's gonna be a long sleep over, ain't it?"_

_"For real."_

_Just then, everyone heard a loud bang on the door._

_Dun._

_Dun…_

_-pause for dramatic effect-_

_**DUUUUUNNNNNNNN!**_

Just as it would in any other comedic-horror movie, the door knob began to slowly twist and turn in a creepy fashion.

And it turned…

And turned…

And turned and turned and turned…

"Uh… Why isn't the door opening?" Rhyme asked.

"It... It must be locked," Kairi answered.

Everyone sighed in relief.

The knob suddenly stopped turning. Whoever was on the other side probably heard Kairi's words.

Tidus came out from cowering behind Dawn and said, "So… does this mean we're safe?"

Ha, of course it doesn't.

Tidus began to quiver in fear again, scenes of Cloud killing Sephiroth in _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete_ playing through his mind. "W-why not…?"

Because, at that moment, the doorbell began to ring. Whoever was on the other side had not left.

Larxene began to walk over to the door. Axel grabbed her hand and said, "What are you doing?! You're not just gonna let Cloud _in_, are you?"

Larxene glared at Axel and said, "We're not sure if it's even Cloud! And even if it was, it's rude to just let them stand outside all day!"

"…You're one to talk about rude…" Axel mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Larxene asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"(sigh) Nothing, Larx. Just nothing."

"That's what I thought." The sadistic blonde walked away from the pyrophobic redhead triumphantly, then, as the doorbell rang a second time, she asked, "Who is it?"

A muffled voice then spoke, "It's," but then cleared their voice and began to talk in a different accent, hoping that no one would notice, which Larxene didn't. "It's an order for Phil's New York Style Pizza."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. Ha, Cloud used such a terrible rouse to try and fool her. _Ordering pizza_, who did he think she was? Dumb and Dumber?

She wouldn't let him in… even if it was rude to let him stand outside and…

_Oh crap,_ she then thought. _Now is the time I choose not to be selfish by kinda/sorta/really wanting to let him in for the sake of not being rude?!_

The doorbell rang again, this time over and over again.

_He's getting anxious_, Larxene thought. _Ah man, what the hell should I-_

"Oh, that's for me," Rikuana then spoke up. "I was still hungry after the sandwich so I asked Xion to order me some pizza."

"I'm already on it," Xion mumbled then hurried over to the door, unlocked it and opened it.

"That'll be 392 munny, ma'am," the pizza guy said. **(A/N: In this story 10 munny = 1 U.S. Dollar, so it's about $39.)**

"_392 munny_? Why the hell is it so much?"

The pizza guy shrugged. "I don't make the prices, lady."

Xion rolled her eyes and gave the man his munny. He then handed her the pizza box and walked back to his car with a small wave to go with his departure.

Xion grumbled cusswords as she walked back over to Riku. She couldn't believe she spent so much munny on him!

"I hope you're happy," Xion said with malice in her voice.

"Very. Thanks, sweet cheeks." Rikuana smiled up at Xion and winked.

Meanwhile, Sora was examining the Buster Sword. Although it was made of metal, something didn't seem right about it.

"Hey," he then said aloud, "I'm no sword expert, but wouldn't this metal be a little bit… you know, less bendy?"

"So you mean the shaft isn't hard enough?" Pence snickered.

"What?" Sora asked.

"What?" Pence mimicked innocently.

Vanitas walked over to where Sora was and looked at the sword also. On the handle, he sees some words engraved on the handle.

"Hey… What's this?" he asked. This began to pique everyone's attention.

On the engraving it said:

_**Final Fantasy VII © Cloud Strife Costume Play Buster Sword.**_

_**Material: Aluminum**_

_**Net weight: 1.3 kilograms**_

_**Size: 130 x 25 x 10cm.**_

_**Warning: This is not a weapon. Used for novelty and display purposes only**_**.**

Both he and Sora read it out loud so that everyone could hear.

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock. The sword was a fake.

"It's _fake_?" Naminé gasped. "So…Cloud was never even coming here in the first place?"

"That's…That's…" Shiki was speechless.

"Kairi, where did you get this sword from?" Sora asked.

"Um… uh…" Kairi prolonged her answer. "A… convention…"

"What do you mean 'a convention'?! You were supposed to steal the sword from _Cloud_! Not some cosplayer!"

"And get myself _killed_? What if that_ was_ Cloud at the door, huh? He would probably hurt us all!" Kairi argued. "I did you all a _favor_."

"Hm… I guess you are right, in a way," Joshua said. "But still, you should have spoken up sooner about it so that we wouldn't have gotten all worked up."

"Yeah, but you guys wouldn't have counted it as if I actually did the dare if you knew it was a fake sword."

"Does… this mean we actually _hav_e to get Cloud's sword?" Sai asked.

"Well, not you, 'cause this is Kairi's dare," Sora said.

**Actually, **the author appeard from nowhere and said, **I just got word from the Dare gods and they told me that if the life of any character is being risked then the dare is null and void. The dare-ee (is that what you would call it?) is now able to spin and do her turn.**

"_What_?" Sora asked. "Does this mean my whole turn was… was _pointless_?"

**I mean, we can't just let Kairi **_**die**_** by Cloud, Sora. How would we continue the game without her?**

"I mean… but… can't I just switch what I dare Kairi to do?"

**Well… uh… sure. I guess that's only fair.**

"But what about AD?" Sai sai. "Won't he be angry that no one did what he requested?"

"Shhh!" Kairi quieted Sai. "Do you _want_ to die?"

"But-"

"Hey! I've got it! I know what Kairi will do for her dare," Sora interrupted. "And it won't cause physical in harm to anyone."

"What about mentally?" Amai asked. "I'm still pretty mentally scarred from the dare last time that I was told to do by the official pervert Vanitas the Badass."

"Even though there was an insult in there, that name was kind of cool," Vanitas said.

"Oh, no. Not mentally or physically harmful. She'll be fine." Sora smiled.

Kairi cringed and thought, _Even though he says no one will get hurt, I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Kairi, I dare you to… speak Spanish for the rest of this chapter! And you can't just _not talk_, you have to say stuff throughout the whole rest of the chapter." Sora then said something else barely audible that no one could hear.

"What? But I don't even know Spa-"

"Hey! That's sounds a lot like English to me!" Tidus said.

"But-" Kairi was about to say something, but then to avoid further interruption, she then thought of something better to do. _Hey, Narrator, _she thought, _can you tell Sora that I don't know Spanish?_

Since I narrated what she said, Sora heard what she thought to me.

Sora shrugged. "Sounds like a personal problem to me."

Kairi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's selfishness then thought, _Does anyone here know Spanish?_

"Nope."

"Uh… Taco?"

"That's racist."

"Not really."

"Not at all."

"Don't look at me."

"No."

"I don't."

_Not even you, Author?_ Kairi asked.

**No… I mean, I know **_**some**_**, but my parents never really taught me enough to really be a Spanish–**

_I asked you a simple yes or no question, not for your whole life story,_ Kairi thought. _Naminé? Aren't you Hispanic? I mean, you had a Quinceañera, right?_

"I'm in the same boat as the author," Naminé answered. "My parents never taught me Spanish either."

_What the hell am I supposed to do then?! _Kairi stomped her foot in frustration.

"I know Spanish," Angie finally spoke up. "But… wouldn't it kind of be cheating if she told me what she wanted to say? She'd have to say it to me in English first."

Yeah, and I can't just use her thoughts throughout the whole chapter. It'd be too much work for me to narrate and do that at the same time.

_But… Wouldn't it be the same narration as if I were really talking instead of-?_

"Oh! I know!" Ventus interrupepted. "Use Google Translate."

…_I heard that that's not a very good resource to use because it messes a lot of sentences up, _Kairi thought. _But I guess I have no choice… Thanks a lot, Sora._

Kairi pulled out her phone then typed in the URL to Google Translate. **(A/N: Just know that from this point on, any of the Spanish spoken is not necessarily accurate.)** "Um… _Contar_."

"Uh… What?" Sora asked.

"She said… 'Count'…?" Angie translated.

Kairi sighed then showed Angie her phone so she could see what she was trying to translate.

"Oh… she wants to do a Tell," she realized. "Yeah, Google Translate is a terrible translator…"

Kairi nodded her head and went to the middle of the circle then spun the bottle.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

It landed on Joshua.

"Oh, well at least I don't have to do a crazy dare," Joshua said.

Kairi took a few seconds to type in her phone what she wanted to say in Spanish.

"_Cuál es la cosa más vergonzosa que te pase_?" she said.

Everyone looked at Angie for a translation. She laughed nervously at the sudden attention then said to Kairi, "You want to know the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to Joshua?"

"Yeah- uh… I mean, _sí_."

"Hm… The most embarrassing thing _I've_ ever done?" Joshua said. "That's not a very fair question."

Kairi waited a second to reply because she had to type in what she wanted to say. "_Por qué no_?"

"Because," Joshua began to say, knowing that tiny bit of Spanish, "there's just so many."

**(A/N: She said, "Why not?")**

"Hm… But if I had to choose one," Joshua said, "I guess it would be how I let Square Enix put us in the Kingdom Hearts universe and massacre TWEWY's original art work to make us Kingdom Hearts style. We look so dreadful in Dream Drop Distance and all we do is contribute even more senselessness to the already jumbled up storyline."

Everyone, including the TWEWY characters, looked shocked.

And they all were thinking the same thing:

_Oh no he didn't._

"What did you say?"

"Oh man. Shit just got real."

"Huh?"

"Blasphemy!"

"Hell nah, what the fuck did he just say about our game? Bitch, I will fu-" Olette was about to go over to Joshua but Beat held her back. "Aye, man, let go!"

"Nah, Olette, it ain't worth it! Didn't you just say you just got out the pin? Don't let him make you go back over one comment," Beat said.

Although Olette was being held back by someone, Kairi had already put some things in Google Translate and began to talk to Joshua in an angry, but very choppy and non-fluent, way as she came towards him.

"_Acabas de insultar a mi juego? Voy a vencer a la mierda mierda fuera de usted! Quién coño te crees que estás jodido hijo de puta perra culo? Voy a tirar todo ese pelo rubio culo de mierda gay de la cabeza! __**Me oyes**_?"

Because Kairi was pronouncing most of the words wrong, and the inaccuracy of Google Translate, Angie did not even get a jist of what Kairi was saying; only a few bits and pieces. **(A/N: *I'll have what she said in the bottom A/N.)**

Joshua began to laugh his distinguishable laugh at everyone's reaction, smiling sadistically. "Wow, I didn't think you guys would react so… _belligerently._" Once his laughter died down and the room's loud murmur of anger had been replaced with icy glares, Joshua said,_ "_Calm down, everyone, I was only joking. I actually quite enjoyed being in the game. I just said it was bad so that I could have time to think of the _real_ worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"And what would that be?" Katrina asked.

"Well, once I stepped on a leggo at my house and cursed in front of my parents. That was _really_ embarrassing."

Wut.

"_Hablas en serio_?" Kairi asked.

"Are you serious?" Angie translated.

"I mean… I guess it would be kinda bad to do that, but not… _embarrassing." _Demyx said.

"Well _excuse me_ for not giving you a story about how I got arrested or woke up somewhere naked," Joshua said, obviously offended.

"_Lo que. Así que date prisa y girar para que podamos terminar con esto_," Hayner said.

"Uh… Hayner, why are you speaking Spanish?" Pence asked.

"I think Kairi may have started a new trend," Amai mumbled.

"_Porque tengo que reinventarme! Estoy haciendo esto por _Olette!" Hayner replied to Pence.

"What did he say, Angie?" Pence asked her.

"Um, Hayner? Can I see your phone?" Angie asked Hayner because he, too, sucks at pronouncing Spanish and she had to make sure that Google Translate wasn't fucking up again. "At first he said, 'Whatever. Just hurry up and spin so that we can end this game.' Then to reply what you asked him, he said, "I need to reinvent myself. I'm doing this for Olette.'"

"Hayner," Olette began, "_por qué no puedes aceptar que no me quieres ya? La chica que amas ya no está aquí. Este soy yo. Este es el Olette real_!"

_Jeez, NONE of these guys can even TRY to pronounce things right? _Angie though then walked over to Olette, who was reading the Spanish from off her phone. She then translated, "'Hayner, why can't you just accept that I don't want you anymore? The girl you love is no longer here. This is me. This is the real Olette.'"

"_No me importa_!" Hayner shouted. "_Todavía quiero que, Olette. No importa si ha cambiado, porque yo siempre te amaré._"

Angie ran back over to Hayner (who, for some reason, was on the other side of the whole room) and translated, "'I don't care. I still want you Olette. It doesn't matter if you changed, because I will always love you.'" Then she cooed, "Awww. That's so sweet."

"_Todavía me quieres aunque me dijo que he estado con otro hombre?_" Olette asked, having an ashamed look on her face.

As Angie was about to go over to Olette, she saw that Jazz was already looking over Olette's shoulder to read what she was trying to say.

"She said, 'Would you still love me even if I said I've been with another man?'" Jazz translated.

**Damn. This is getting good.**

"This is like some Spanish sope opera shit," Aqua said. "Except with people who can't speak Spanish."

"Um… _Podemos hacer todo esto después de mi turno_?" Joshua said. Katrina went behind him to look at what he was saying.

"He said, 'Can we do all of this _after_ my turn?'"

"_Está todo el mundo hablando español ahora_?" Amai asked.

Now realizing the pattern in the sequence, Xenj went behind Amai and translated, "'Is _everyone_ speaking Spanish now?"

"_Ay, Dios mio…_" Kairi sighed.

Sai went behind her and translated, "'Oh my God.'"

"_Quién es el otro_?" Hayner began his conversation with Olette again.

"'Who is the other man?'" Angie translated.

"_Yo no puedo decir," _Olette said._ "No quiero nada más complicado de lo que ya es..._"

Jazz translated, "I cannot say. I don't want anything more complicated than it already is..."

Meanwhile, Naminé was thinking, _How the hell do they type so fast?_

_**Si hablo en español, se traduce alguien para mí?**_

_No_, I say. Don't even think about speaking Spanish.

**Aw, **_**por qué no**_**?**

Because there's already enough Spanish in this chapter.

**But-**

No!

**Please-?**

I. Said. No.

The author stuck her tongue out at me and said**, **_**No eres divertido.**_** Meanie.**

**(A/N: Translation (according to Google Translate): "If I were to speak Spanish, would someone translate for me?" "Aw, why not?" "You're no fun." I had to translate for myself. And part of me didn't want anyone to translate for me. Forever. Alone.)**

"_Dime quién es el hombre_!" Hayner said.

"Tell me who the man is!" Angie said, this time with the same feeling as Hayner.

"_Por favor_, Hayner," Olette then began to beg silently to him. "_Por favor, no me obligues a decirte quién es el hombre_."

"Please, Hayner. Please don't make me tell you who the man is," Jazz also said with feeling.

"_No voy a estar loco, _Olette_! Sólo dime. Por favor. Sólo necesito saber_," Hayner said in a calm and soft voice."

"I won't be mad, Olette! Just tell me. Please. I just need to _know_," Angie said.

"Just tell him, Olette!" Aqua said as if she were yelling at a television screen.

Olette looked Hayner straight into the eyes and her lip quivered as she said, "_Su nombre es... Su nombre es..._"

Jazz looked Angie straight into the eyes and her lip quivered as she said, "His name is… His name is…"

_**-To be continued next time on **_**Reino Corazones!-**

* * *

*Translation for Kairi's Spanish earlier (I'm bleeping it out though): _Did you just insult my game? I'll beat the [bleeping] [bleep] out of you! Who the [bleep] do you think you are, you [bleeping] [bleep] [bleep] mother[bleeper]? I will pull all of that [bleeping] gay [bleep] blond hair out of your head. Do you hear me?_

**Kairi scares me sometimes.**

**Anyways… Where do I begin?**

**Well, just saying sorry about not updating for 2 months won't work, will it?**

**Will it help that I said I spent all day trying to write this (sucky) chapter?**

**And if you really do think it sucked, can't you understand why I didn't write because of my writer's block for this story a****nd other things that are going on with school, life, blah blah blah? All that stuff you don't really care about?**

**No?**

**Hm… How about I make a penguin again! \( ^_^)/ - /(^_^ )\ - \( ^_^)/ This time he's dancing!**

…**Still not good enough?**

**(._. ) Okay.**

_**Rowin Wolfe: Sorry. To be honest, I just got lazy with Kairi's dare. I'm not the best at writing fight scenes and I didn't want to prolong it any further. .-. But thanks anyways for suggesting it! I'm going to**_

_**M4tt M1ll3r - R4gn0r0k: Again, like I said to the person before you, I got lazy with Kairi's dare and everything and I'm no good at fight scenes. I know it's just excuses to you, but I really needed to get something up to show that I'm still alive today. Don't get me wrong, I really am glad you suggested her dare, but it was just the laziness on my part that mad me not do the rest. And I apologize for that. But I will make sure to try my best to do any other things you request if you request them in the future!**_

_**OmegaStarShooter14: Thanks for the stuff you sent in. I'll try to get it all done next time I update! I have a plot bunny for them. Haha, yeah... I kind of cheated everyone out of their Cloud Strife appearance. I'm sorry :(**_

_**DemonicRin: Couldn't have said it better myself.**_

_**LightXDarknessKH: I'm not sure if I'm going to repeat characters' turns yet. I might in this story, but I didn't do it last story, so I'm not sure.**_

_**Omega02x: Haha. You guessed right! I was being a super lazy person (which everyone will probably now hate me for) and made it a false alarm. Thank you! :)  
**_

_**musicbox's will: Vanitas: What did you say about my writing?! -flips table- Me: Calm down and put the table back, Vani. There ya' go.**_

_**Guest/Anonymous: I'm sorry, but I can't do character death, lol. X) The dare gods won't allow it!**_

_**DiveintoHeart: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. And yes, I will show up less since you requested it. XD**_

**ANNOUNCEMENTS: **

**-I have a ****deviantART****! If you want, you should check it out. The link to it is on my ****profile page****.**

**-I'm ****not**** gonna be able to ****update weekly**** anymore. I'm sorry, but that promise will just be broken again.**

**-****I'm sorry****.**

**-****I'm sorry****.**

**-****I'm sorry****.**

**-****I'M SORRY****.**

**-****I'm sorry****!**

**-If you have any Truths or Dares, etc. to submit, ****please send them via PM**** because I realized that to do it ****via review is against the rules****. And I'm ****not**** about that rule-breaking life.**

**-****Thanks for reading**** and please show me that you're either ****happy**** or ****pissed off**** that I'm ****still alive****!**

**May the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor.**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	8. To Cut or Not to Cut

**OC Guide:**

**Angie/Bonnie- Age 14. Girl wearing glasses and has brown eyes and curly brunette hair with blonde streaks.**

**Jazz- Age 13. Girl with long, midnight blue hair and light blue eyes.**

**Katrina- Age with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes.**

**Sai- Age 16. Only boy; has jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora.**

**Xenj- Age with shoulder length, chocolate brown hair with a bang on right side and brown eyes.**

**Dawn- Age… ? (We've uncovered clue #1 though). Girl with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's, and **_**very **_**descriptive eyes.**

_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: The Darequel Chapter 8**_**—** **To Cut or Not to Cut**

Last time on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: The DQ

_**Si hablo en español, se traduce alguien para mí?**_

_No__, I say. Don't even think about speaking Spanish._

_**Aw, **__**por qué no**__**?**_

_Because there's already enough Spanish in this chapter._

_**But-**_

_No!_

_**Please-?**_

_I. Said. No._

_The author stuck her tongue out at me and said__**, **__**No eres divertido.**__** Meanie.**_

_**(A/N: Translation (according to Google Translate): "If I were to speak Spanish, would someone translate for me?" "Aw, why not?" "You're no fun." I had to translate for myself. And part of me didn't want anyone to translate for me. Forever. Alone.)**_

_"__Dime quién es el hombre__!" Hayner said._

_"Tell me who the man is!" Angie said, this time with the same feeling as Hayner._

_"__Por favor__, Hayner," Olette then began to beg silently to him. "__Por favor, no me obligues a decirte quién es el hombre__."_

_"Please, Hayner. Please don't make me tell you who the man is," Jazz also said with feeling._

_"__No voy a estar loco, __Olette__! Sólo dime. Por favor. Sólo necesito saber__," Hayner said in a calm and soft voice."_

_"I won't be mad, Olette! Just tell me. Please. I just need to __know__," Angie said._

_"Just tell him, Olette!" Aqua said as if she were yelling at a television screen._

_Olette looked Hayner straight into the eyes and her lip quivered as she said, "__Su nombre es... Su nombre es...__"_

_Jazz looked Angie straight into the eyes and her lip quivered as she said, "His name is… His name is…"_

Regret filled Olette's eyes as she said, "Seifer."

…

Oh.

Shit.

Hayner opened his eyes wide in shock and—

"_WHY_?!" Angie cried out then got on her knees.

"I'm so sorry, Angie!" Jazz said, tears filling her eyes. "It's just been so _hard_ lately. You've been working late and—"

"Uh… What are you guys doing?" Shiki asked.

"You aren't even involved in any way," Pence said.

Angie and Jazz laughed nervously.

"Whoops," Angie said.

"Heh… I guess we got _too_ in character," Jazz said.

"Yeah, sorry guys," Angie said and bowed.

"Please continue," Jazz finished.

"Um… Anyways…" Hayner said. He then cleared his throat. "*ahem*Why would you do this, Olette?!"

"Hayner, please," Olette pleaded. "Believe me, it wasn't on purpose. I was _tricked_, by him!" she explained. "Look, Hayner, he told me that he'd stop fucking with you if I 'pretended' to go out with him a few times. I couldn't have ever known that it would turn into something more…"

Then, something unexpected happened. Olette began to cry.

But all Hayner did was ask, "How long?" sternly.

Olette sniffed and rubbed her puffy eyes. "Well… just… afewmonths…"

**(A/N: In story canon, the last game happened about a year ago.)**

"A few… A FEW MONTHS?!"

"Hayner—"

"A FEW _DAYS, _MAYBE. A FEW _WEEKS_ POSSIBLEY. BUT A FEW MONTHS HAS JUST GONE TOO FAR."

"I'm sor—"

"No. I can't believe you did this to me Olette. That's just… Tch." Hayner walked away to some other part in the mansion, shaking his head as he did so.

"Hayner…" Olette wanted to follow him, but knowing Hayner, it would be best to let him cool off.

"Aye, shawty, you gon' be alright?" Beat asked.

"Yeah, I just…" Olette didn't even finish her sentence before she sat back down in her place in the circle, head lowered down, shoulders sunken.

_**~Meanwhile…~**_

In the midst of all of the drama that is ensuing, a mysterious boy in black sneaks in and replaces the Buster Cosplay Sword with the _real_ one and escapes completely undetected, leaving only a calling card.

_**~Le plot thickens…~**_

"Tengo que hablar español?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi wants to know if she still has to speak Spanish," Sai sai.

"Nope, you're done," Sora replied.

"Well then… now that that's that, I can continue on with my turn. I actually have the _perfect _dare for anyone who gets chosen," Joshua said then walked to the middle of the circle to spin the bottle.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Amai.

"Just please don't dare me to do dirty things," Amai said. "Unless… It's for Riku."

"Yeah, especially since right now I'm Rikuana," Rikuana agreed. "That would be weird."

_Man,_ Joshua thought,_ when I said 'anyone' I didn't really mean for _her_ to get this dare. But I can't just change it now! I don't really know her, but I can tell this is gonna be cruel._

"Amai, my dare for you is to…"

_Please don't be sexual, please don't be sexual!... _Amai thought and crossed her fingers.

_Please _be_ sexual! _most of the boys thought and crossed they're fingers.

"CUT YOUR HAIR," Joshua said as if he just gave a command from the heavens. Gee, I wonder why he'd sound like that…

**(A/N: If you haven't read the last story, just know that Amai has REALLY long hair that touches the floor.)**

"NOOO!" the same boys who wanted the dare to be sexual shouted.

"YES, IT'S NOT SEXUAL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amai said, doing a dance.

-cue the sudden realization for Amai to understand her dare-

Suddenly, Amai froze and her eyes quickly raised her eyebrows. "…wait. _What_?!"

"You have to cut your—"

"FUCK no."

"But, it's your dare—"

"I said FUCK. NO."

"Amai—"

"Bitch, what part do you NOT understand? The FUCK or the NO? Because I'd be GLAD to get you a dictionary."

***ahem* Pardon me, but I think I must intervene. You—**

"Nobody asked for your input, Author!" Amai… growled. "I already know what you're gonna say, 'Oh, the Dare Gods are gonna blah blah blah.' But you know how many fucks I give to that? None. Nada. Not even half a fuck."

**Amai, sweetie, I know this may be hard for you. But… I'm sorry to say that my hands—they're tied.**

"Don't give me that crap. He is _asking_ me to _cut _my fucking _hair_!"

**I know, Amai. I know. But, please, calm down. It will be alright. You can get through this.**

"Amai, it's not like I'm asking you to cut yourself _bald._ Just, you know… to your shoulders," Joshua said.

"My _SHOULDERS_?! Do you know how long it took me to get it just below my waist? Then to my feet?!"

"No…"

"TOO DAMN LONG! I _REFUSE_ to do this!"

"But _Amai_ you have to—"

"Hell. To. The. Motherfucking. No."

**Alright, it doesn't sound like you'll listen to reasoning…**

"Damn right I won't."

**So, I'll have to resort to brute force.**

"What…—?"

**EVERYONE. COMMENCE OPERATION: DOGGY PILE!**

Suddenly, everyone was up on their feet and walking towards Amai.

Kairi was the first to sit on Amai.

"Kairi. Get. Off." Amai started to push her off, but then Sora came and got on top of Kairi before she could get the chance.

Suddenly, everyone who could fit toppled onto of Amai, and thus, the doggy pile was formed. Amai was completely restrained.

Joshua walked over to her, a smirk on his face and a pair of scissors in his hand. He kneeled down to Amai's level and snipped the scissors. "I'm glad you decided to comply, Amai. And don't worry; I'm great at cutting hair. I mean, look at mine." He had a small, borderline-evil chuckle and flipped his hair.

As Joshua undid her braid and the scissors neared her hair, there was only one thing on Amai's mind:

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!_

* * *

**Hello, friends!**

**Hewo, fwiends!  
**

**Hola, amigos!**

**Arrivederci, amici!**

**Bonjour, ami!**

**こんにちわともだち!**

凱蘭**!**

**Anyway that floats your boat. They all have the same meaning.**

**Updates will still be sketchy, but now I'm out of school! :D**

**The Kishin Sesshomaru-Kurai: _¡Sí!_**

**DemonicRin: Well that's great! I love to make people laugh! That is why I made this story, after all.**

**musicbox's will: I've only seen one Korean drama and that is Boys over Flowers. My friend wants me to watch more of them, but I'm too busy watching all the anime! The idea as Seifer being the man took a terrible turn :O, but more drama will come about and we'll see what happens. :) Thanks for the encouragement!**

**avengfulDemigod: And I see through it again :) And also, for Cloud I've got a plan. (Rhymes, rhymes everywhere!)**

**DiveintoHeart: Gracias! Hablas** **español?**

**Omega02x: Don't worry, I got a plan for the absence of Cloud.**

**OmegaStarShooter: Google Translate really IS a bitch. Some of the few Spanish I understood I was like "What the fuck is this - I can't even." Everyone will get their debut. I still have got PLENTY more chapters to do DX. But that's alright! I love doing this story!**

**Thank you for ALL of your support, guys! I really do appreciate it, and...**

**IFLY! (I fucking love you!)**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


	9. Of Cuts, Cheeses and Cliffhangers

**OC Guide:**

**Angie/Bonnie- Age 14. Girl wearing glasses and has brown eyes and curly brunette hair with blonde streaks.**

**Jazz- Age 13. Girl with long, midnight blue hair and light blue eyes.**

**Katrina- Age 16. with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes.**

**Sai- Age 16. Only boy; has jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora.**

**Dawn- Age… ? (We've uncovered clue #1 though). Girl with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's, and **_**very **_**descriptive eyes.**

* * *

_**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: The Darequel Chapter 9**_**—Of Cuts, Cheeses and Cliffhangers**

Last time on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: The DQ

_"Amai, it's not like I'm asking you to cut yourself __bald.__ Just, you know… to your shoulders," Joshua said._

_"My __SHOULDERS__?! Do you know how long it took me to get it just below my waist? Then to my feet?!"_

_"No…"_

_"TOO DAMN LONG! I __REFUSE__ to do this!"_

_"But __Amai__ you have to—"_

_"Hell. To. The. Motherfucking. No."_

_**Alright, it doesn't sound like you'll listen to reasoning…**_

_"Damn right I won't."_

_**So, I'll have to resort to brute force.**_

_"What…—?"_

_**EVERYONE. COMMENCE OPERATION: DOGGY PILE!**_

_Suddenly, everyone was up on their feet and walking towards Amai._

_Kairi was the first to sit on Amai._

_"Kairi. Get. Off." Amai started to push her off, but then Sora came and got on top of Kairi before she could get the chance._

_Suddenly, everyone who could fit toppled onto of Amai, and thus, the doggy pile was formed. Amai was completely restrained._

_Joshua walked over to her, a smirk on his face and a pair of scissors in his hand. He kneeled down to Amai's level and snipped the scissors. "I'm glad you decided to comply, Amai. And don't worry; I'm great at cutting hair. I mean, look at mine." He had a small, borderline-evil chuckle and flipped his hair._

_As Joshua undid her braid and the scissors neared her hair, there was only one thing on Amai's mind:_

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!_

*Snip*

Joshua began cutting.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amai cried and shouted. "STOOOOP!"

*Snip-snip*

"_**PLEASE, JOSHUA!**_I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T CUT ANY—"

*Snip-snip-snip-snap-crack-pop*

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! No. No. No, no, no, no, _no_." Amai's eyes began to get teary. She hit the floor in frustration. "No. NO. No…" she said with every hit.

"Just… a little more… Aaannnnd… you're all done, Ms. Amai," the blond-haired fiend said as he finished his last cut.

Amai huffed, wiped some of her tears that were soaking her face away. "You guys can get off me, now."

Tidus, who was on top of the pile, pouted. "Aw, but it's so comfortable—"

"GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!" Amai screamed.

"But Amai~."

"FUCKING NOW, TIDUS."

"(sigh) Fine…" Tidus grumbled. "I wanted to sit with Dawn-Dawn _anyway_." He proceeded to sit next to Dawn.

She smiled. "Aw, Tidus. You're so sweet."

Tidus laughed, then turned his head to stick out his tongue out at Amai.

"Oh, I'm so jealous, Tidus…" Amai said sarcastically as everyone who was on her began to get off.

Amai stood up and stretched her back.

Now that she was standing up straight, and no one was on top of her, people could see what her hair looked like.

"Girl, you look fab-**u**-_lous_"—Sora snapped his fingers in Z-formation as he said 'fabulous'—"if I must say so myself. Mmmmhhhhhmmm."

"Oh god, Sora…" Kairi sighed at Sassy Sora. **(A/N: I smell a new nickname coming on!)**

"You know, I have to admit, I do like your new hair."

"Yeah, it's actually really pretty!"

"It compliments your cheekbones. They look more like Rikuana's."

"That's not really a compliment…"

"I'd tap that. Rikuana, I mean."

"Sora, why have you gotten more lines in this montage of comments than anyone else?"

Joshua pulled something out of his back pocket. "Here, Amai. It's a mirror so can see how you look with your new do."

With all of the compliments that she got, Amai was a little bit more confident in what she may have looked like.

But that doesn't mean she still wasn't pissed the duck off at Joshua.

She snatched the mirror away from him, saying, "Give me that."

"Hmmm… You know, this actually makes me…" Amai paused, nodding while she examined herself in the mirror. "Look exactly like fucking _KAIRI_!" she yelled hysterically. "I can't believe you guys thought that was even close to _beautiful_. Ugh, I would _slap_ you _all _right now but I don't want to get dumbass on my hands."

Uhhh… Well, then…

"I'm doing a _dare_," Amai said. "I don't care if dares have been used too much, or not enough. I'm doing a _DARE_ and that's _**final**_."

Everyone was quiet as they sat back down. Amai went to the middle of the circle and begun to spin the bottle.

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin…_

Venny Ven Ven Ven!

Ventus sighed. "Why the _hell _is my name like that?"

"Probably because you're a sexy beast—"

"AQUA."

"Sorry, Terra…"

"Ventus, huh? …Hm…" Amai thought for a while. "Oh, I know! Ventus, my dare for you is…"—Amai seemed to perk up from her previous…_murderous_ attitude—"…to use the cheesiest pick-up lines on 4 girls in this room!" She smiled from ear to ear after she gave him his dare.

This freaked Ventus out a little bit.

"Ugh, why are all of these dares so _girly_?" Vanitas asked. "I'm tired of all the romance-y stuff in this game."

"_Excuse_ me? Wasn't it _you_ who dared me to do a bunch of sexual stuff last time?" Amai said.

"So? That doesn't mean I should _enjoy_ seeing a dare about _cheesy pick-up lines_," Vanitas argued.

"Psh. That sounds like a personal problem to me then."

"Wait, why are we questioning her dare and not her sudden mood change as if it were nothing?" Pence asked.

"Did you forget? She was in a mental hospital for the whole Kingdom Hearts series," Kairi said. "That means 10 years. She's _pretty_ mentally unstable."

"Oh yeah… I guess so," Pence replied.

"Erm…Well…" Ventus cleared his throat. "I'll do the dare how you asked. But whatever girls I choose, you _have_ to promise not to get all fangirl-y on me. It's getting annoying for both me and Fuu."

"Ven, come on. They're _cheesy_ pick-up lines," Selphie said. "No one's gonna fall for you, no matter _how_ sexy you are."

Ventus sighed. "I'm not so sure about that…"

"Who will you choose, Ven?" Fuu asked.

"Well…" Ventus thought as he looked around the room. "I dunno, yet. But I'm _definitely_ not choosing Aqua, that's for sure."

"Aw… _Venny_." Aqua stuck her lip out. "How could you be so heartless?"

"Because one, Terra would kill me," Ventus answered. "And two, we're _just friends_, Aqua."

Aqua smiled a small, evil smirk. "For now…"

"Oh god, Aqua…" Fuu sighed.

* * *

Rhyme

Ventus stood up from his seat on the floor and stretched as he pulled out his phone. He began to Google "cheesy pick-up lines". Once he found one that he liked, he looked down at the girl to his left—Rhyme—then put his hand out so that he could help her up to her feet.

"Hi. Your name is Rhyme, right?" Ventus asked her.

Rhyme smiled. "Mhm!"

Ventus smiled at her cheerfulness. "You've been really quiet this game."

Rhyme scratched the back of her head. "Well… Yeah. It's just that I never really had anything to say—"

"Wait, I wanna let you finish your sentence, but I just remembered something. The alphabet has 20 letters, right?"

"Uhhh… No…?" Rhyme was a little confused. "There are…26."

"Oh, guess I forgot U-R-A-Q-T."

Rhyme laughed a light-hearted chuckle, now getting the point of his question. "But… you know, that was only 5 letters."

"Yeah, I was gonna save the D for you in the morning."

Uh…

Erm…

Well… then…

Everyone's eyes opened wide, getting the line.

"I'm PRETTY sure that pick-up line is considered statutory and illegal somewhere," Sai commented.

"Especially since Rhyme's only like 12, right?" Roxas concurred. "Bro, that's kind of weird."

"Hey," Ventus began, "I'm only doing what Amai told me to do. Don't blame me."

"Ven Ven…" Fuu mumbled. "That _was_ inappropriate."

"(sigh) Okay, okay," Ventus said while sighing. "I'm sorry, Rhyme…"

"Uh… It's okay. I'm fine, Ven." Rhyme smiled. "But… I don't really get it. What was so bad about the line?"

Ha.

Hahahaha… Haha… Ha. Ha.

And then an awkward silence fell over the crowd…

"So she really _is_ 12," Demyx whispered.

"Who brought her here if she was so little?" Naminé whispered back.

"You don't know?" Ventus asked Rhyme. "Well, it's because 'The D' means—"

"The…dairy!" Shiki interrupted Ventus and lied. She laughed nervously. "It means the _dairy_."

"Uh… Shiki, no it doesn't—"

"You know, in the morning how people drink milk during breakfast, Rhyme. That's why he said he'd save it for you in the morning. But since you're lactose-intolerant, the pick-up line was bad. _Very _very bad. Shame on you, Ventus."

"Oh, okay!" Rhyme smiled.

"Uh… okay?" Ventus said in and unsure way.

* * *

Katrina

Ventus searched for another line to use, then he smiled and laughed a little to himself, amused with the pick-up line. Then he looked around the room to find someone else to use the pick-up line on. He saw another girl who either didn't get enough lines because of the Authro, or she was quiet, like Rhyme.

"I remember. You're Katrina, aren't you?" Ventus asked as he grabbed her by the hand an picked her

Katrina giggled a little, excited to hear what pick-up line he was going to say to her. Then she replied, "Yeah. But you should just call me Kat."

"So… just to make sure, you _are _over like 13, right?" Ven asked Kat.

"Of course I am! I'm six—"

"Damn it… Too old." Ventus laughed when Fuu got up to hit him for his joke. "Just kidding, just kidding!" he said in between laughs. "Geez, am I the only one with a sense of humor around here?" He took in a deep breath to stop his laughter. "Okay. So, anyways… Kat?

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Are you a beaver? 'Cause dam."

Katrina laughed out loud at the pick-up line. "Wow, Ventus…" She laughed again. "I'm not sure how that's a compliment, calling me a beaver."

* * *

Naminé

Ventus yet again looked for another good pick-up line, and once he did, he laughed to himself again.

He loved this dare.

He walked over to where Naminé was in the circle, deciding to use her as his next victim.

Ventus grabbed Naminé by the hand to help her up.

"Hey, Naminé."

"Hi _Venny Ven Ven Ven_," she teased.

Ventus gave her a small glare. "Hardy har har, _very_ funny, Naminé." He rolled his eyes. Just for that, she was actually the perfect person for Ventus to use this pick-up line on. Suddenly, Ventus began scrunching his nose and waving his hand to fan the air. "Whew, Naminé?"

"Uh, yeah…?"

"Did you fart?"

"(Gasp!) What? No! Ven, I don't even _smell_ any—"

"But, Naminé, I just _know_ it was you because you're blowing me away!" Ventus laughed.

Heh. Heheheheheh.

Everyone, with exception of Naminé, chuckled to themselves about the joke.

Naminé had a face that was red as a tomato. "I didn't fart, though…"

"It's okay, Nami nom nom nom," Ventus teased her. "We all know you didn't fart."

* * *

Fuu

Ventus already had a pick-up line in mind for Fuu: the last girl he could use this dare on. But before Ventus got to say his _cheesiest_, _lamest_, _extra__-special_ pick-up line to his girlfriend, Sora screamed for no apparent reason.

"OOOUCHIE!"

"Uh…Sora? What in the world are you—?"

Before Kairi got to finish her question, Sora held up his hand in Kairi's face. There was a huge gash on it.

"Oh my god, Sora, what happened?" Kairi asked, panicking.

Vanitas, like any brother should (even if he was an asshole), came over to see what was wrong with Sora. "How the hell did you get _that_?" He knelt down to look closer at his hand. "Riku, tell your slave to get us some peroxide and band-aids."

"You heard the man, Xion. DO it," Rikuana said, glad that Vanitas called her 'Riku' instead of 'Rikuana'.

Xion grumbled and her eye twitched at Vanitas' light use of the word 'slave' with her. She was going to get him for that later.

She left the room and immediately came back with peroxide and some gauze.

Vanitas started to help Sora with his cut. "How did you get this, Sora?"

"Well I—Ah!—I was looking at the sword Kairi brought—OUCH!—thinking it was the fake one—_Owie_~!—so I ran my hand along the blade, and—DAMN IT VANITAS, THAT _HURTS_!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby," Vanitas said, finishing up wrapping that last bit of gauze around Sora's hand.

Sora sighed, rubbing his gauze-wrapped hand.

"Does that mean this is the… _real_ sword?" Kairi asked.

"Well, a fake wouldn't cut Sora like it did…" Sai said. "So, maybe."

"But how?" Kairi wondered.

"Hey… what's this?" Vanitas said, noticing a piece of paper attached to the hilt of the sword. "Some kind of note?"

On said note it read: _I want my money._

Suddenly, a large bang, just like it did a couple of chapters ago, sounded on the door. But this time, it didn't stop there. The bang got louder, and louder, until everyone started to see cracks on the door. The person who was on the other side eventually kicked down the door, debris flying everywhere.

In walked in-

* * *

**Wonderful time to end the chapter, huh?**

**I'm the BEST, aren't I? ^_^ :D**

**This chapter is a little long, and it redeems the last really short chapter. I'm not sure how good or crappy this one was, though. .-. You be the judge! :)**

_**Kupkake: I'm sorry, I'm not accepting anymore OCs for this story. :( But thank you oh-so much for your wonderful review!**_

_**MoonLitSparklesofTwilight: Here you go!  
**_

_**PrincessWarrior3: Review whenever you can/want to! I don't mind. I'm glad to see you're back! CONGRATULATIONS ON GRADUATING! I'm so glad you made it! It's always nice to see friends graduating. Fun fact: My older brother also graduated this year. WOOH! CLASS OF 2013!  
**_

_**avengfulDemigod: ****Ermagerd, yes, I did! XD Like I told you, I have a plan. And I KNOW! I HATE the freaking limitations of of FanFiction. Sometimes I wanna go up to whoever created this website and go, "WHATRE U DOIN? HEY, STAHP!" -.-''**_

_**OmegaStarShooter14: I know it was short :(. But hey, this chapters pretty long! I can't wait for some more dares!  
**_

_**Omega02x: They should make a song about people who have long hair but everyone wants to cut it. It'll be called, "The Long-Hair Blues". The plan will come into affect next chapter. Maybe. Who knows? I sure don't :V hee hee hee.**_

**GOODNIGHT, TWILIGHT CITYYY! (*in big anouncer voice*)**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)  
**


	10. That was weird

**OC Guide:**

**Angie/Bonnie- Age 14. Girl wearing glasses and has brown eyes and curly brunette hair with blonde streaks.**

**Jazz- Age 13. Girl with long, midnight blue hair and light blue eyes.**

**Katrina- Age 16. with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes.**

**Sai- Age 16. Only boy; has jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora.**

**Dawn- Age… ? (We've uncovered clue #1 though). Girl with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's, and very descriptive eyes.**

* * *

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: **_**The Darequel Chapter 10—That was weird.  
**_

Last time on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: The DQ

_Vanitas started to help Sora with his cut. "How did you get this, Sora?"_

_"Well I—Ah!—I was looking at the sword Kairi brought—OUCH!—thinking it was the fake one—Owie~!—so I ran my hand along the blade, and—DAMN IT VANITAS, THAT HURTS!"_

_"Oh, stop being such a baby," Vanitas said, finishing up wrapping that last bit of gauze around Sora's hand._

_Sora sighed, rubbing his gauze-wrapped hand._

_"Does that mean this is the… real sword?" Kairi asked._

_"Well, a fake wouldn't cut Sora like it did…" Sai said. "So, maybe."_

_"But how?" Kairi wondered._

_"Hey… what's this?" Vanitas said, noticing a piece of paper attached to the hilt of the sword. "Some kind of note?"_

_On said note it read: _I want my money.

_Suddenly, a large bang, just like it did a couple of chapters ago, sounded on the door. But this time, it didn't stop there. The bang got louder, and louder, until everyone started to see cracks on the door. The person who was on the other side eventually kicked down the door, debris flying everywhere._

_In walked in-_

Cloud.

Yes, Cloud.

No lies, no tricks, no deceits, and no doubt that it was Cloud.

Not a pizza guy.

Not any other delivery personnel.

It was Cloud.

And behind him was his crew: Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, and even Vincent.

Oh, no...

**What's up, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie? **The Author said as if this wasn't a matter of life and death. **How's it been in the Final Fantasy world lately?**

"MiMi, where's my sword?" Cloud said, getting straight to the point.

**(A/N: Yeah, me and Cloud know each other. You mad, bro?)**

Suddenly, Katrina (who isn't as frozen with fear as everyone else seems to be) walks up to Cloud and shakes his hand, wildly pumping it. "Hi, Cloud! It's so nice to meet you. You know I'm a big fan, right?"

Cloud looks unphased as hear stares at Katrina.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself sooner. My name is Katrina, but you can call me Kat." Katrina pulls out her phone from her pocket and stands next to Cloud. "Smile!" She nudges him, then takes a selfy of her and Cloud.

"Selphie?" Selphie asks. "She takes a 'me'? But that doesn't make any sense."

No, not _Selphie. __**Selfy**_.

"Yeah, _Selphie_."

No, _selfy_.

"Selphie?"

NO. Self. Y.

"Ohhh, I see. Selph. Ie."

_No. _For the last time, _**SELFY**__._

"Selfy?"

NO! _It's Selphie_! ...Wait. No! You're right. Sel-

"Phie! I get it now."

_No. _It's-

"JUST WHO THE HELL GIVES A DAMN?!" Cid yelled.

"Exactly," Cloud said, rubbing his forehead. "So, where's my sword? I know it's here somewhere."

Kairi nervously cleared her throat. "U-uhm... well, i-it's... it's right here." She slowly took the sword from behind her back and walked over to give Cloud his sword. He raised an eyebrow as he took it from her and began examining it. Kairi began to explain. "You see, Cloud, we were just playing this game, yeah? It's like Truth or Dare. A-and, I was dared to take your sword." Sai began to sweat nervously, hoping that his name wouldn't be mentioned in all this. Better Kairi than him. "B-But I didn't! I actually took a fake one from a cosplayer, but then... but then somehow it turned out to be the real sword." Kairi sighed. "I'm really sorry."

Cloud put his sword back into its sheath then stared at Kairi for a while. His face was unreadable.

Kairi wasn't sure of what was going through Cloud's mind, so she did the most logical thing to do at that moment.

She got on her knees.

"I looked for you! I looked everywhere for you!" Kairi cried, grabbing Cloud's hand.

"_What_ are you talking about?" Cloud asked and pulled back his hand.

Kairi stood up then scratched her head. "Oh... Sorry, wrong story. Heh. But anyways, I'm _really_ sorry, Cloud. Please, don't hurt me."

Cloud still had an unreadable look on his face. He raised his hand slowly, in the way that he might grab her.

Kairi guarded her face with her hands, thinking, _Not in the face. PLEASE, not in my beautiful face!_

Then Cloud grabbed Kairi by her hair and lifted her up in the air. Kairi's blood-curdling scream suddenly silenced, as if it were never there, once Cloud slashed her neck and completely decapitated her.

Ha, just kidding!

He actually just put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, if it were just for a dare, then no harm done. At least you didn't scratch it." Cloud shrugged, then began to walk out the door, everyone in his entourage following behind him.

"Wait, sooo... you're not gonna kill everybody?" Kairi asked. She found this too good to be true.

Cloud sighed. "Honestly, when have I ever '_killed everybody_'? Especially a bunch of kids." He shook his head.

"I guess you do make a point..." Kairi said. Then she shrugged. "Well, I guess all's well that ends well."

With Cloud forgiving them so easily, everyone lived happily ever after.

"**NO THEY DON'T!" **a powerful voice sounded in the mansion, making it shake. Everyone froze, trying to figure out where that voice came from.

"Oh no! It's Mr. T again!" Tidus cried out. "Please don't make us climb a mountain, Mr. T! _Please_!"

"It'll be okay Tidus," Dawn comforted him. "We'll get through this. I won't let him hurt either of us."

"You'll do your psychologist Jedi-mind-tricks to stop him?" Tidus whimpered.

"Yeah. I will." She smiled and nodded.

_**~Meanwhile...~**_

In all of the commotion, Rhyme suddenly walks up to Ventus. She stands on her tippy toes and cups her hands around Ventus' ears to tell him a secret. He leans down so that it will be easier on her. She whispers quietly, "You know... I already know what the D is. And I _want _it."

Ventus' mouth drops in shock as Rhyme walks away, innocently staring out into nothingness, as if nothing happened.

"Man... Why did _**I**_ have to be the sexy twin?"

_**~Back to the matter at hand...~**_

"M-MiMi?" Amai asked. "That voice just now. Was it a Dare God?

**No... I don't think so. It sounded didn't sound like one...**

"Then... who could it be?"

"_**I **_**am AD! And I'm-"**

"Your name's _ad_? Like a commercial?" Selphie asked

"**What? **_**No.**_ **My name is AD. A. D. It stands for-"**

"Yeah. Your name is _ad. _A and D spells 'ad'. Common, even _I _know that."

"**No. Not 'ad', but ad!"**

"Yeah, _ad._"

"**No, the Typer forgot to capitalize it that time!"**

"We have a Typer now?" Shiki asked.

**Well, **_**duh**_**. How else would this be a **_**story**_ **if there wasn't someone to type it up,** the Author said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. **How could you not know that?**

Shiki shook her head. "I don't know anything anymore..."

"Well, _ad_, why is your text in bold, anyways?" Selphie asked.

"**It's not **_**ad,**_ **it's-... you know what? Nevermind. And I will eventually get to why my text is bold." **After he says that, a kid, no more than 15, walks in through the front door. He has brown eyes and pitch black hair. He holds out his hand to Cloud. "**But for right now, Cloud, you owe me money."**

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I should have known this had something to do with you." He digs into his pocket, then stops for a second. "Wait, do you want munny, money, gil, Yen, gold, or Euros?"

"**Gil is fine."**

Cloud fishes through his pocket for the gil. Then he gives it to AD. "Alright, are we done here now?"

"**Um... I guess so." **AD nods.

"Okay. Then we're out." Cloud and his entourage walks out.

"That was weird," Pence said.

"I'm _sayin'_," Beat agrees.

"Sooo... just who are you AD? And why did you make me go through all of this?" Kairi asked.

"I'm here too, you know," Sai said.

"**Well, Kairi, I'm an author."**

"Whaaaaaaat?" Axel asked.

**It's true. I decided to help AD out by giving Sora the envelope that told him to dare you to get Cloud's sword.**

"Seriously? Come on!" Kairi.

**He needed his money back! **the Author argued defensively. **And I thought the idea was creative, if you ask me.**

"**Oh, well thank you, MiMi," **AD said.

**You're welcome, AD. Hey, you should stay here and play with us. It's pretty fun~.**

"**Really? That's awesome! Of course I'll stay."**

**Great!**

Ventus, who now was done being shocked from Rhymes _sh_ockingly _sh_ocking words, cleared his throat. "Um... in case you haven't noticed, I still haven't gotten the chance to say my pick-up line to Fuu. You know, I gotta finish my dare and all," he says.

The room goes silent as he walks over to Fuu. Everyone was eager to know what brilliant line he's come up with for his very own girlfriend.

And they immediately know what it is, no matter how much they can't believe it, when he gets down on one knee to say his ultimate pick-up line to the girl in front of him.

"Fujin Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is..." he starts. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**MiMi, the master of cliffhangers is back!  
**

**:D  
**

_**Codemeister56: Here you go!  
**_

_**Kupkake: Just tell me when you get an account on here and I'll read your stories! Thanks!  
**_

_**the nobody 0: Because up is down and left is pink in this story. Nothing makes sense anymore. D:  
**_

_**KH lova: :O  
**_

_**DiveintoHeart: You're too kind! I feel so unworthy of taking your breath away each chapter...  
**_

_**Starlol9: Review whenever you like! Don't feel pressured, it's all cool. Thanks! :D I'm glad you like it.  
**_

_**Omega02x: Oh no! The master of cliffhangers is on the edge of her seat with THAT cliffhanger! WHO. IS. THERE?! The suspense is killing me! D':  
**_

_**avengfulDemigod: I hate it when my reviews are full of Ds! It makes me gag and choke on how disappointed I am! XD And... Here you go~!  
**_

_**PrincessWarrior3: Did you have a good time in one of the most magical places on earth? And my list of how much I love the boy characters is 1. Vanitas 2. Vanitas 3. Vanitas. Vanitas**** is actually close to being in the third spot, just because of the way he's acting in this story. XD Anyways, now we see that Rhyme does, in fact, know what the D is. Everyone is slightly perverted in this story, in their own way.  
**_

**_MoonLitSparklesofTwilight: I love you too! I'm not sure if people will go twice in this story, but who knows? We'll see. But first I must sort out how long it'll take everyone to go once._  
**

**Thank you all for your kind reviews!  
**

**Now, I must go and make more cliffhangers!**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)  
**

** . .  
**


	11. Axel and Larxene Deserve Lines, Too!

**OC Guide:**

**Angie/Bonnie- Age 14. Girl wearing glasses and has brown eyes and curly brunette hair with blonde streaks.**

**Jazz- Age 13. Girl with long, midnight blue hair and light blue eyes.**

**Katrina- Age 16. with shoulder length light brown hair that separated into a left side-fringe, and green eyes.**

**Sai- Age 16. Only boy; has jet black hair, like Vanitas (but in a different style), and sky blue eyes like Sora.**

**Dawn- Age… ? (We've uncovered clue #1 though). Girl with hair vibrant red violet like Amai's, but short like Xion's, and very descriptive eyes.**

* * *

**Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or Promise: **_**The Darequel Chapter 11—**_**Axel and Larxene Deserve Lines, Too!**

Last time on T, D, DD, K, T, or P: The DQ

_**"Well, Kairi, I'm an author."**_

_"Whaaaaaaat?" Axel asked._

_**It's true. I decided to help AD out by giving Sora the envelope that told him to dare you to get Cloud's sword.**_

_"Seriously? Come on!" Kairi._

_**He needed his money back! **__the Author argued defensively._ _**And I thought the idea was creative, if you ask me.**_

_**"Oh, well thank you, MiMi," AD said.**_

_**You're welcome, AD. Hey, you should stay here and play with us. It's pretty fun~.**_

_**"Really? That's awesome! Of course I'll stay."**_

_**Great!**_

_Ventus, who now was done being shocked from Rhymes shockingly shocking words, cleared his throat. "Um... in case you haven't noticed, I still haven't gotten the chance to say my pick-up line to Fuu. You know, I gotta finish my dare and all," he says._

_The room goes silent as he walks over to Fuu. Everyone was eager to know what brilliant line he's come up with for his very own girlfriend._

_And they immediately know what it is, no matter how much they can't believe it, when he gets down on one knee to say his ultimate pick-up line to the girl in front of him._

_"Fujin Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is..." he starts. "Will you marry me?"_

"Really...?" Fuu said, raising an eyebrow. "Um... Ven Ven, don't you think we should talk about this first? Everything's moving fast... We're young and... I want to know what my options are..."

Ventus frowned. "B-But this is my pick-up line... you're _supposed_ to say yes! I'm not really asking you to marry me _now_ at this very moment..."

"Oh." Fuu realized. "O-Oh! Okay. Then, yes. I'll, uh, marry you, Ven."

"Don't you mean Ven Ven?"

"Oh, yeah. Ven Ven. Sorry."

"Uh... Well... That was awkward," someone commented.

Fuu went to go sit down. Ventus got up and dusted himself off and in then slowly walked to the middle of the circle. "I guess, uh... *ahem* I guess I'll do a promise."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin..._

Axel

"Whoa. It's been a while since I've had some main story involvement. Larxene too. Will she be involved in this promise?" Axel asked, getting excited.

"Uh... I dunno. Maybe?" Ventus said.

"No. Don't. Especially if it's gonna be weird," Larxene deadpanned. "The only reason why I really even kept playing this game last time is because I wanted to get Axel. But now that I got him, I don't really need to be involved."

"Okay-"

"But, Larxene, you have to!" Axel pleaded. "It won't be the same without you... I'll miss you."

Larxene cocked her head to the side. "Miss me? What the fuck do you-?"

"Axel. Larxene," Ventus said. "All I'm gonna ask Axel to promise me is to avenge me."

"Avenge... you?" Axel asked.

"Yes. I died last game. Even if it was a fake death, it was a death. And I want to be avenged. It doesn't have to be now, or even later. But I want to be avenged eventually."

Axel laughed nervously. "Heh. You're... you're kind of scaring me right now, Ven."

It's true. In the voice Ventus was speaking in, all he needed to do was take a flashlight and flash it under his face (and lightning striking in the background would help, too) and he could be telling a creepy story out in the middle of the woods. Creepy.

"Well, that's your promise. You gotta do it." Ventus shrugged then sat back down in his seat.

"Uh. Okay..." Axel said then walked to the middle of the circle. "I'll do a Truth for a change."

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin_

_Spin..._

Jazz.

"Hey! Finally, one of '_us'_ gets to be involved," Angie cheered.

"(gasp!) What if this means that it's going to start a trend within the game and we'll ALL get to go soon!" Katrina also cheered.

"Yeah, that would be really cool if I got to see what happens to Dawn-Dawn," Tidus cheered.

"So, what are you gonna ask me, Axel?" Jazz asked, then inhaled deeply

"Hmm... I dunno." Axel thought for a moment. "I mean- there are so many questions to ask! Which _one _should I pick? Like, what the fuck is almond milk? Almonds don't even have nipples! How does that even work? Or, like, how in the hell do you tie a knot in a cherry stem with only your tongue? I can't even do that shit with my hands! And, even more importantly: isn't life just one big dish? You scrub, you wipe, you wash, you rinse, then the only thing you have to show for it is that it will get dirty again. I mean, what IS that?!"

The room went silent after Axel's sudden monologue.

They also couldn't handle the deepness of Axel's last question. It was just too. Damn. Deep.

Olette even _commented _on it, even if she hasn't talked since her Spanish sope opera chapters. "That last question was pretty deep shit."

"And that's ANOTHER thing," Axel started, "what is _'shit'_, huh? Is it stuff or is it poop? 'Cause I'd really like to know-!"

"Axel, just ask the question so we can get on with our lives!" Larxene yelled, a vein popping in her forehead.

"Okay, okay. I think I got a quest. And that question _is_..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger time~!**

NO it's not.

* * *

~Back to the story.~

"...if you could choose between having world peace, and being the richest person in the world, how many sea-salt ice creams would you buy me and Roxas to eat on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town during sunsets?"

At first Jazz was silent. Too silent. So silent that she may have been frozen in shock (like everyone seems to always to). But then her shoulders started to rise and fall rapidly. She burst out into a gut-wrenchingly hearty laugh. **(A/N: Whew. It's been a while since I've done one of these. Anyways, I loved describing that laugh.) **"As much as you need, Axel." Jazz smiled. Then for some reason her eyes moved over to Larxene, who was scowling at both her and Axel, so they both put their heads down.

* * *

**Short chapter, and I'm gonna end it here, but hey, at least I'm updating~.  
**

**Aren't you proud of me?**

_**Veni Ven Ventus: You must REALLY love this story if you love it almost love it more than candy. And for that, I am forever grateful. :)**_

_**Kh lova: Damn you, fangirl senses! Why must you be so uncontrollable? :O **_

_**avengfulDemigod: *FANGIRLS OUT BECAUSE YOU FANGIRLED OUT***_

_**DiveintoHeart: HA! No cliffhanger this time. Whaddya think about that?**_

_**OmegaStarShooter14: Cloud WAS pretty awesome. :D**_

**Thank you all for your love! Positive vibes being sent back your way! (Like a boomerang!)**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx (xxxLight-Darkxxx)**


End file.
